KP: The Car Comes to Middleton
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Complete ch 10! Crossover with the cult 70s film THE CAR The Possesed Black sedan has desended into Middleton with only one goal, Kill every one. Kim and Ron investigate and try to stop this Car from Hell. Sneak Peak at the Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Some background information for those of you who have never heard of "The Car"

The Car is a mid to late 70s Horror movie about a demonic black 2 door sedan that terrorizes and kills residents of a small New Mexico town, If you wish too see what "The Car" looks like, I suggest a Google search for the car. It will be an evil looking black car with massive chrome bumpers.

No one on here, that I've read has done a Crossover like this, so I figured I'd give it a shot, the worst that could happen is it's a bad story.

Kim Possible and related characters belong to Disney

The Car belongs to Universal.

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Car Comes Middleton**

**It's Arrival**

It was a beautiful Friday morning in the small town of Middleton, the sun was out the weather was warm and the mountain side was covered in green wilderness.

All was a perfect, this day.

On a 2 lane mountain road on the outskirts of Middleton rode to cyclists, one was a blonde haired Female known as Tara; riding with her was her boyfriend Josh. They were going to spend the weekend camping out in the wild, away from school and civilization for at least the weekend.

"Come on Tara, you don't want to lose now do you?" Josh shouted back as he pedaled up the road, breathing hard.

Tara was right behind him, almost out of breath but closing in on Josh.

"I'll get you, just you wait and see" Tara called ahead

They were racing along the desolate mountain road, to their left, the mountains. To their right was the drop off and a breathtaking view of Middleton.

Further behind them on a dirt road that lead to a long since abandoned mining site, a lone Black 2 door sedan raced down towards the main road. Its engine screaming as it had no mufflers, its roof was chopped low and it had massive truck like chrome bumpers.

It stopped when it reached the main road, trying to figure which way to go. It made a left and slowly drove up the mountain.

"I win!" Josh shouted as he stopped on a small rest area just before a large tunnel.

Tara stopped with him

"You were lucky" she panted as they both rested.

"What a view huh?" Josh asked admiring the scenery around them

"Makes you wish you brought your canvas right?" Tara joked.

She knew Josh loved to paint, and with all the stress of living as one was enough to get him to get away from it all.

She was all too happy to go with him on this small getaway.

"Ready for round two sweetie?" Josh asked.

"Race you to the end of the tunnel!" Tara said getting a jump on Josh.

"Hey, no fair!" Josh laughed as he chased after her into the tunnel.

Behind them the car was slowly heading up the mountain, approaching the tunnel.

* * *

Josh had passed Tara in the tunnel and beat her to the end, now they rode side by side up the mountain, admiring the view.

Suddenly the wind picked up, it struck the two as odd as the entire morning there was no wind what so ever, and now it was really strong.

Then they heard the rumble of a approaching car.

"Get over some more" Josh said motioning for Tara to get behind him as he moved as close as he could to the side of the road.

Josh looked back and saw this large monstrous like sedan coming their way, its round headlights appeared to be eye like as it approached, the sound of it engine became deafening.

The black car was now right behind Tara, and it wasn't passing them. It just stayed right behind her and started blasting its loud truck horn, the sound overwhelmed Josh and Tara as the winced at the demonic sound

_Baaaaababababababbabababababbaaaa!_

The Car kept hitting the horn in that sequence as it gained on Tara

"Hey! Are you crazy?" Josh screamed back

The Car responded by using its massive chrome bumper to tap the back wheel of Tara's bike.

"Oh God, what's he doing?" Tara screamed

The two teens knew they were in serious trouble.

"Come on Tara, Pedal!" Josh cried back as he started pedaling faster, Tara followed with the Car right behind her

_Baaabababababababababaaaa!_

The teens sped along the road desperately trying to get away from this possessed driver, suddenly the Car got alongside of Tara.

"God help!" Tara cried out

The Car was squeezing her against itself and the small wall, on the other side of the wall was a 200 foot drop.

"What are you doing, Jesus stop it!" Josh screamed back

The Car moved closer to the wall, Tara screamed as her bike stuck and sent her flying over the wall, and down the side of the mountain.

"TARA, Jesus Nooo!" Josh cried as he saw his girlfriend sail over the wall.

The Car now bared down on Josh as the approached the bridge over the gorge.

Josh was pedaling for his life as the car got behind him

_Baaaaaaaa babababababaaaaaaaa!_

The Car lunged forward with a burst of speed and smacked into Josh, the force sent him and his bike sailing over the guardrail on the bridge and he plummeted down into the gorge, ending in a sickening thud.

The Car sped down the road, sounding its horn in triumph over its kills. The sounds echoed over the mountain

_Baaaaaaaaaa baaabababababababaaaaaaa!_

* * *

At the same time, in a Middleton suburb a famous red headed teen was just getting up. It was a holiday so school was cancelled today.

She got dressed and headed downstairs where her family was already eating breakfast.

"Morning" Kim said grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Kimmie-cub" Mr. Dr. Possible said, looking up from his paper.

They heard a knock at the door, Kim went to get it and upon opening it saw her best friend, her boyfriend. Ron Stoppable.

"Morning KP, you all set?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just a second Ron" Kim said as she got her shoes on and bid goodbye to her family.

She planned to spend the entire day with Ron; ever since the Prom which was almost a year ago they have been inseparable, always spending time together.

"So are you up for some Bueno Nacho Kim?"

"Aren't I always Ron?" Kim responded giving Ron a playful smile.

"MMmm, Nacos" Rufus replied, poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

Kim giggled a little at Rufus; the little mole rat was always coming in at the right time.

Kim wrapped her arm around Ron's waste as the walked down the street in this beautiful Friday morning, not a cloud in the blue sky.

Just then a large Gust of wind rolled in, catching the two off guard.

The wind was howling, nearly blowing them both off their feet.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. Replaced by an eerie calm.

"What was that?" Ron asked

"I don't know Ron, but whatever it was it didn't give me a good feeling" Kim said

"Kind of like the start of a bad road?" Ron asked as he brushed Kim's hair out of her face

Kim smiled, but it quickly left her face as she felt something in her gut gnawing at her. The start of something evil.

"Yeah, a very bad road Ron." Kim said, looking towards the mountains.

"What is it Kim?" Ron asked, following her gaze to the mountains.

"I thought I heard something, like a horn." Kim said as she continued to look.

"Well, we'll figure it out later. Right now I got a hankering for some chimmeritos and nacos!" Ron exclaimed putting his arms in the air in a touchdown pose.

"Right, lets go" Kim said

They continued towards Bueno Nacho, unaware of the Evil that has descended into their quiet town.

* * *

Just on the outskirts of town sat Brick Flagg, in his hand was a football and his gaze fell across the road, searching for a car.

Brick had enough of Middleton, he had a violent breakup with Bonnie 2 days before and he lost his scholarship with Notre Dame.

Brick was hitch hiking to get out of this town, he figured the best place to get a ride would be at the start of Middleton and ride on through one last time.

"Hey Brick!" a voice behind him called.

Brick turned around towards the source of the voice.

There on the porch of a house was a kid in a wheelchair. Brick remembered him but had trouble with his name, he was always forgetful.

"Hey dude" Brick said, still trying to remember his name.

Felix rode out to Bricks side; Felix was a smart guy so he knew what Brick was doing out there.

"Are you sure you want to do this Brick? Just because of Bonnie?" Felix asked

"I'm sure dude; I just want to start with a clean slate you know?" Brick said

"Well, this appears to be your last chance to stay" Felix said motioning down the stretch of road.

Brick turned to look and saw a dust cloud, followed by the glinting of metal in the sunlight.

"Good luck Brick" Felix said, patting Brick on the shoulder.

Felix turned and went back inside his house; Brick stood up and got his thumb out.

"This better be a cool dude, no a cool chick" Brick said to himself as the cloud approached

"Come on, be a hot blonde who wants to go and have fun" Brick smiled as he could hear the car coming.

It was doing a decent clip down the road; the sound of its engine came into earshot indicating the driver was flying down the road.

"Slow down or you won't even see me!" Brick called out.

The car went screaming by him, soon the sound of squealing tires were heard as a large cloud of dust was kicked up.

Brick turned to where the car stopped, but all he saw was dust. He could still hear the car, indicating it stopped.

Then the sound of its engine could be heard, the car was backing up.

Brick smiled as he waited to see the car and get his ride out of this town.

Brick saw a large black sedan break through the dust, it was backing up alright. But it was backing up and increasing speed.

The smile soon disappeared from Brick's face as the car turned directly towards him and increased speed.

Brick tried to jump out of the way but the car was moving too fast.

Its massive Chrome bumper smashed into his legs and sent him flying back. Brick lay on the ground screaming as the car continued backing up and soon backed over him.

Felix heard the commotion and rushed outside, through all the dust he saw a silhouette of a black 2 door sedan backing over the spot where Brick was once sitting.

"Oh my God!" Felix cried as he heard Brick screaming as the car drove forward over the spot, and then in reverse again.

Finally the car drove over Brick for the last time, satisfied with its latest kill it sped down the road, into the town blaring its truck horn

_Baaaaaa babababababababababaaaaaaa!_

The Car had Arrived in Middleton, and made its presence known.

* * *

Kim and Ron were sitting in their usual booth at Bueno Nacho.

Ron had his nacos and chimmeritos while Kim had her usual salad, Rufus lay at the bottom of a cheese covered nacho cup.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ron said spraying food all over the table.

"Ron! Don't talk with your mouthful!" Kim said, disgusted at Ron's lack of manners. Yet she smiled, he wouldn't be Ron if he wasn't a slob.

Ron swallowed his food

"Sorry KP"

"No Big Ron, I was thinking of something along the lines of-"

_Beep Beep be Beep_

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and turned it on

Wade appeared on the screen, he appeared pale and frightened. Something was wrong, it had bad road written all over it.

"What's the Sitch Wade?" a nervous Kim asked.

"Kim, I-I'm afraid I have some bad news, I got a call from the local police from Felix's house. Something happened that you should investigate"

Ron leaned across the table

"What happened Wade?" Ron asked, seeing the screen.

"It's about Brick Flagg guys, he's dead."

Kim and Ron both went pale.

"You'd better get to Felix's house on the double; I'll update you when I can"

Wades face disappeared as the kimmunicator went blank.

"Bricks dead?" Ron asked slumping back into his seat

"I-I don't know, but we have to find out" Kim said as she grabbed Ron and hurried out the door. Leaving Rufus little time to catch up and jump into Ron's pocket.

"I think this Bad Road thing is just getting started Kim" A worried Ron said

"For once Ron, I really hope you are wrong"

* * *

I tried to keep it on line with the Movie, if you have access to it I highly recommend you watch it as it's a lesser know movie similar to the 1983 Christine Movie, which was my other option to use in this crossover, but that would have required a little more work to make everything flow smoothly.

Chapter 2 will be up soon, as well as the final chapters of my other story "Horrors of War" which I also recommend reading.

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Evil enough start for you?

I'll try to keep it along the lines of the film, so if you've seen the film you know what to expect, if not then strap yourself in tight cause this death train is gonna keep on Rollin'

* * *

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 2**

**Unanswered Questions**

Kim and Ron swung by Ron's house to get into their mission clothes and got on Ron's new bike.

Ron bought it after his last scooter died and decided it was time for a motorcycle, this time he got a slightly used Honda R1 sport bike.

Ron was confident in his skills with a bike more so then with a car, so Kim was comfortable ridding with him as they sped over to Felix's house.

Ron pulled up to a mass of confusion, patrol cars lined up and down the street and an ambulance was just arriving on the scene.

Ron and Kim dismounted the bike and made their way under the crime scene tape, Kim and Ron were approached by the Chief of Police.

"Chief Hubble, congratulations on the promotion, although this isn't the best time for congratulations" Kim said

"Thanks for coming Miss Possible, we know that you had know the victim?" Hubble said

Kim nodded

"Can we see him?"

"Alright, but I have to warn you, it isn't pretty" Hubble said as he lead the two over to the mass laying in the street, covered by a bloody white tarp.

Chief Hubble knelt down beside the body

"You ready?" Hubble asked

Kim and Ron gulped and slowly nodded their heads

Hubble slowly lifted the sheet

Kim's face went pale and she buried her head into Ron's shoulder, Ron grimaced at the site of Brick's mangled body.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and looked, he shrieked and dove back into Ron's pocket.

Chief Hubble dropped the sheet back over the body and got up.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked as he put his arm around Kim, who was still shaken by what she saw

"We figure around 8:00 this morning, we have the boy Felix who say's he saw what happened"

"Can we speak to him" Kim's shaky voice said

"Sure thing, come with me" Hubble said as he lead the two towards the house. The medics moved in and started loading Bricks remains onto the stretcher.

Felix was on his porch, he was surrounded by officers who were taking statements.

"Felix" Ron said as they approached.

Felix was still shaken by what he witnessed, but he forced a smile when he saw Ron and Kim come up.

"Hey guys" Felix said

"What exactly did you see?" Kim asked

"It wasn't a lot, I heard a scream and when I went to the window I saw a lot of dust. I was able to see some of the car though."

"What kind of car was it Felix?" Ron asked as Rufus ran up to his shoulder.

"What kind?" Rufus squeaked

"Hard to say, it was black. Or grey, and it was definitely a hardtop."

"How many doors?"

"Looked like two but I can't be sure with all the dust"

"Were you able to get a license plate?" Kim asked

"I didn't see one."

"Anything else you could tell us?" Kim asked

"The Roof was really low on the car, and it was loud. I'm guessing it didn't have any mufflers." Felix said

"Anything else?" Ron said

"One last thing, its horn."

"What about it's horn" Ron asked, putting his hand on his chin.

"It had an Air horn sound to it, sounded like a truck horn." Felix said

"That's it?" Ron asked

"Yeah, sorry I'm not able to give you guys more information" Felix said dejected

"You did good Felix, don't worry about it" Ron said patting Felix on the shoulder

"We'll keep you two informed if anything else comes up, Miss Possible. We'll do everything we can to find out who was responsible" Hubble said.

"Thank you chief." Kim said

"Ron, we'd better go." Kim told Ron

"Sure thing KP," Ron started to leave, but stopped and turned to Felix

"You going to be alright Felix?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you two at school" Felix said

Ron smiled and then turned and ran back to Kim.

"Come on Ron, we have cheer practice today." Kim said as she wrapped her hands around Ron's waste as they rode toward the school.

* * *

**Drakkens Mountain Lair**

**Middleton**

Dr. Drakken was fiddling with some chemicals on the table while Shego was sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Ah Ha!" Drakken exclaimed as he removed his safety glasses and rushing over to where Shego was sitting.

"I've done it Shego! With this new formula, I can create a doomsday device the likes of which the world has never seen!" Drakken started to go into his maniacal laughter when Shego cut him off.

"Dr. D cool it! Something's happened!" Shego exclaimed

"Shego! What have I told you about the evil rant?" Drakken said dejected

"Shh!" Shego said raising the volume on the TV.

She was watching a news report

"_..Tragedy strikes Middleton this morning as a young teen Brick Flag, captain of the high school football team was killed today when a car struck him and ran him over repeatedly. Local police have called in local teen hero Kim Possible to assist in the investigation of this horrendous crime"_

Shego turned the TV off and turned to Drakken.

"Shego, do you know what this means?" Drakken said excitedly

"That murder has finally made its way into this sleepy town?"

"Not that Shego! With Kim Possible distracted by the death of a fellow student, I am free to unleash my latest doomsday plan. And no one can stop me!" Drakken started to go into his evil laugh which echoed around the lair and out into the countryside.

The Car stopped on a mountain road and went quiet, as if it was listening for something.

The echo of Drakkens laughter rolled along the mountainside. The Car started its engine and revved it, shifting the car in its place as it twisted with its engines awesome power as smoke billowed out the tail pipes.

The Car accelerated down the road towards the echo, sounding its horn.

_Baaaaaaaaaa babababababababbaaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

Kim and Ron pulled up to the school and parked the bike closest to the gym.

The other cheerleaders were already inside waiting when Kim and Ron came in.

"Kim! Where have you been? We've been waiting a whole 10 minutes!" Bonnie protested, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry Bonnie if I made you wait, there was an urgent call that I had to go to" Kim said, clearly agitated with Bonnie's attitude.

"Oh right, I see. What could possibly be more important than practicing for the cheer regionals?" Bonnie argued

"Responding to Brick Flagg's murder was more important Bonnie!" Kim blurted it out before she could think

Kim realized what she said and covered her mouth. Ron stood by her in shock; Rufus stuck his head out and was staring at Kim in disbelief.

"Bricks dead?" Bonnie whimpered.

Kim nodded her head.

"Happened this morning, struck and run over by a car entering the town" Kim said lowering her head.

The cheer squad stood there in disbelief.

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the gym towards the girl's room.

"KP" Ron said, still shocked by her outburst

"I know Ron, it just slipped out" Kim said as she embraced Ron into a hug,

"Its just she got me so angry over something she probably drove him too" Kim said

Ron ran his hand through her hair

"I know Kim, we just have to tough it out" Ron said as the image of Bricks body came into his head.

_Beep beep be beep_

"Any updates Wade?" Kim asked as the 10 year old super genius came onto the screen

"Kim, we might have another victim. Chief Hubble wants you two up on Mountain Pass Road ASAP"

Kim felt that bad feeling again, she swallowed hard

"Any Idea on who it is Wade?"

"The police aren't able to identify her too well; all I know is that she has blonde hair and was on a bicycle" Wade said

"Oh no" Kim said, dread came over her

"Kim, what is it?" Ron asked as the squad gasped at what they heard

"Tara was going camping with Josh this weekend" Kim managed to say before she started running for the door.

"Wait up Kim!" Ron called out as he chased after her.

Kim was putting on her helmet when Ron approached

"Get us up to that Road as fast as you can Ron"

"KP are you sure its-"

"Just do it Ron!" Kim snapped

"Ok fine" Ron said getting on the bike

* * *

The two arrived on the scene on the mountain road.

Middleton PD already shut down the lane and had a forensics team on site. Ron and Kim dismounted the bike and made their way to the officers.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and scurried over to the wall, there was a streak of a blood across the lower part of the wall, and on the ground was a bent front bicycle wheel and a bloody left tennis shoe.

"What is it Rufus?" Ron asked crouching down by the wall as Rufus sniffed around

"A huh, blood" Rufus squeaked

Kim looked down over the small wall; it was a nearly vertical drop 200 feet down. She could see some officers down in the gorge with EMTs.

"Come on Kim" Ron said grabbing Kim's arm and leading her down the path into the gorge, Rufus scurried up to Ron's shoulder.

When they reached the bottom Chief Hubble was there waiting for them.

"Kim, Ron. You know a blonde girl on your cheer squad?" Hubble asked

Ron and Kim slowly nodded.

"How did this happen?" Kim asked, saddened emotion in her voice

"It looks like she was run off the road, and fell to her death" Hubble said as the stretcher was being brought over, a white sheet lay over it.

Kim slowly made her way over to the stretcher, frightful of what she might see.

"Chief, you don't think it was the same Car that did this" Ron asked as he watched Kim lift the sheet, only to turn away.

"Time of death was approximately early this morning, and this road connects to where Brick was found."

"Chief, Tara was going camping with someone. He goes by Josh Mankey, he might be around here." Kim said, choking on her tears as Ron embraced her in a hug.

"We are searching the area Ron, if he's out here then we'll find him" Hubble said

"I'm putting out an APB to Lowerton and Upperton, roadblocks are being set up. No car of any kind is to get in or out till we catch this maniac." Hubble said.

"Come on you two, I want you on our task force." Hubble told the teens.

Ron looked surprised

"Why us?" Kim said wiping her tears away.

"Kim, we haven't had a crime like these two in the last 20 years. Then we have two, possibly three vehicular homicides in the same day, we are going to need all the help we can get in stopping this guy. I've had central contact Global Justice, they are sending 10 agents out to assist us"

For Global Justice to get involved in a local matter drove home how serious the situation was for the two teens.

"Chief! We found another one!" An officer called from up the mountain side.

"Where?" Hubble yelled

"About a quarter mile from here, in the valley under the bridge, a fisherman found him!"

Kim buried her face into Ron's chest again, Ron felt tears come to his eyes as he held Kim tight, for they both knew who they found.

"I guess that would be the Mankey kid" Hubble said dejected.

"Lets get to the station, we need to debrief everyone on the situation" Hubble said as he lead the teens back up to the road way.

* * *

It was dark out when Kim and Ron arrived at the station with Chief Hubbles police escort.

Kim and Ron contacted their families to warn them about venturing outside because of the maniac. Hubble was in contact with surrounding departments, informing them of the situation and to be on the look out.

"Kim, Ron, they're here" Hubble called to the two.

The three made their way to the back parking lot, a large van was backing into the lot, and a GJ emblem was plastered across the back doors.

The van stopped and the agents inside poured out.

"Hello Kim, Ron" an all too familiar voice said from the van

"Dr. Director" Kim said, greeting the head of GJ, Ron did the same.

Behind Dr. Director came another familiar character, Special Agent Will Du.

"Dr. Director, I firmly believe that this mission is not only a waste of my talent, but the talent of these agents involved" Will argued.

Kim and Ron rolled their eyes

"Same old Will" Ron whispered to Kim who cracked a smile.

"Agent Du, there is a murderer out there. And I am sure these people want him brought to justice, swiftly" Dr. Director said

"Fine" A dejected Will said, crossing his arms, grumbling.

"Dr. Director, glad you came. We sure could use all the help we could get in this one" Hubble said, shaking her hand.

"Not a Problem Chief Hubble, we are here to assist you in any way we can" Dr. Director said

"Right now I need you to get your men out on the road blocks, I need you, Kim and Ron here to be ready to go once we spot this guy. You have access to out motor pool, so don't worry about transportation" Hubble said.

Will turned to face the agents

"You heard the Chief, mount up and get going!"

The agents ran toward the cars

"Check in with me before you leave so I can direct you towards your road block positions!" Hubble yelled to the agents.

Just then Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade"

"Kim, Drakken is up in the Middleton Mountains. He is working on a new explosive device, you have to stop him!"

"We're on it Wade" Kim said as the started walking towards Ron's bike.

Chief Hubble cut them off.

"Sorry guys, its' too risky for you two to go up there on the bike."

"Don't worry guys, I've hooked you up with a ride with an old friend" Wade said smiling.

"Who Wade?" Ron asked

Just then a familiar Red SUV with a yellow stripe pulled up in front of the station.

"SADIE!" Kim exclaimed excited

"Hey, Kim! Wade briefed me on the situation, with my sensors I'll be able to keep an eye out for that crazy guy" Sadie said

"Well, works for me" Ron said, Rufus gave a thumbs up

"If anything happens up there, contact us and we'll be there ASAP" Hubble said as Kim and Ron got into the SUV.

"We shouldn't have any problems Chief, but we'll call you if we find anything" Kim said

"You guys ready?" Sadie asked

"Lets' go get him" Kim said

Sadie sped off heading towards the mountains.

They were heading for Drakkens' lair, and towards the Car.

* * *

I am deviating a little bit from the actual movie in order to give this story a more KP universe feel. But I am trying to stay as close to the story as possible.

Chapter 3 should be up by the end of the week.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you're enjoying it so far, it's a relatively short movie, so this might be an 8 chapter story at the most.

Wow, 5 reviews and only 2 chapters. I might be on to something.

As Far as Will and Bonnie's fate? If you saw the original film then I offer this reminder for Bonnie, Living Room :)

We now return to your regularly scheduled death and destruction

* * *

**KP: The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 3**

**Showdown at the Mountain Lair**

Sadie accelerated up the mountain road, her headlights cutting through the darkness.

Kim sat in the drivers' seat, even though it was Sadie doing the driving. Kim's eyes were focused on the small HUD in Sadie's center console, watching the scanner for signs of other vehicles.

"Still nothing?" Ron asked as he leaned back in his seat, Rufus curled up on the center console and napped.

"It's quiet, too quiet" Kim said as she gazed into the wilderness.

"Don't worry Kim, with my state of the art sensors, if that creep's up here then we'd see him" Sadie said.

"She's right Kim, let's worry about Drakken. We'll deal with that car driving psycho later" Ron said, cracking his knuckles.

"ETA to the lair 3 minutes" Sadie said, negotiating a hard left.

"Right, got to keep my head in the game" Kim said taking a deep breath.

Sadie drove past a hidden clearing in the trees.

Out of the darkness, the Car silently rolled forward, the moonlight reflecting off of its massive Chrome Bumpers, Grille and headlights, giving the sinister look of a demon waiting in the darkness.

* * *

Sadie pulled up to the lair, there was a main entrance but Sadie knew it would be foolish to stop there, so she pulled around and stopped on the side of the lair.

Kim and Ron exited.

"I'll keep my motion sensors on just in case; I'll be waiting out here for you guys"

"Thanks Sadie" Kim said as she pulled out her hair dryer and fired the hook over the wall.

"Come on Ron" Kim said grabbing Ron around the waist as they repelled up the wall.

On the roof they looked for a way inside, in typical Drakken fashion there was a large ventilation shaft on the roof.

"When will he learn?" Ron asked

"Hm, don't know" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

Kim pulled the grate off the shaft, and set it aside.

Just as she was motioning for Ron to get in a sudden gust of wind came, similar to the gust they experienced earlier.

Kim got the same bad feeling in her gut as the winds suddenly stopped.

Kim and Ron got into the shaft; Ron was behind Kim holding a flashlight to illuminate their path.

As Kim looked for a way down into the lair she heard Ron mumbling something behind her.

"Ron, what are you mumbling about?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh, nothing KP, I was just telling Rufus how I was admiring the view from back here"

_Thud!_

"Ow!" Ron cried as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Not now! We're sneaking!" Kim said partially amused of Ron's antics.

"Right" Ron said as he continued to follow Kim.

"Although I must say it's an excellent view"

"RON!"

"Sorry!" Ron said giggling

Funny antics aside Kim came to a grate that lead down into the main lair, she could here them arguing over something as she removed the screws on the grate.

She jumped down into the lair, landing on her feet in a fighting position.

"Hold it Drakken!" Kim said, catching the two by surprise

"Whoa!" Ron said as he fell out of the open grate, landing next to Kim with a thud.

"You're too late Kim Possible! With my new explosive device, I shall rule the world!" Drakken said going into his evil laugh.

"Uh, you say that every time! And every time you do she always foils your plans and we go to jail!" Shego argued putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh not every time" Drakken protested

"Hm, well let's see. There is the weather machine, the mega weather generator, filling Wisconsin with Magma…."

Shego went down the list of failures; all Kim and Ron did was look at each other confused.

* * *

Outside the lair Sadie sat and monitored her sensors, it was still quiet out.

She wondered what exactly would possess someone to murder people like he did; she scanned over the just filed police reports.

It was clearly all one car, and a big car at that. Sadie figured that it had to lack any sound deadeners as all reports indicate hearing the Car approach from a great distance.

One of Sadie's sensors started going off, movement.

It was coming up the road where she just came from, moving at a high rate of speed.

The wind picked up to a violent gust, treetops swayed violently, loses dirt and gravel flew up.

Sadie started her engine, and positioned herself so she faced right down the road, her back bumper to the lair.

Another of her sensors went off, audio.

Sadie heard the roar of an engine coming up the road, and soon she had visual contact. 2 large headlights cut through the darkness and were closing in; Sadie ran a scan of the car.

It fit the description of the suspected murder vehicle.

Sadie contacted Wade

"Wade, its Sadie. That Car is here! It's coming right at me" Sadie said as she started to record the video.

"Middleton PD had been informed; they will be there in 5 minutes." Wade said as he viewed the video Sadie was streaming to him.

"We don't have 5 minutes, better tell Kim" Sadie said,

The Car approached, its engine became deafening as it roared up the road, towards the lair.

* * *

Shego and Drakken were still arguing with each other when the Kimmunicator went off.

Everyone went quiet as Kim answered the call.

"Kim, its Sadie, no time to explain just listen! The Car is here! It's coming right at me!"

The screen filled with live video from Sadie, Kim and Ron saw the approaching headlights.

"Hold on Sadie, try to keep him there till the police show up!" Kim said.

"What's going on?" Drakken asked confused.

"The suspected murderer that killed 3 people is coming up to the lair" Ron said.

"You mean the one that killed those high school kids?" Shego asked, her face became paler than normal.

Kim nodded.

"That's him; oh this is So Bad Road!" Kim said

* * *

Sadie was streaming the video to both Kim and Wade as the car got closer.

Sadie scanned the approaching car with everything she could as she got her laser defense ready.

Just then the car slowed down, it came to a stop just before it was 100 yards from Sadie.

"Guys, he stopped" Sadie said, getting her lasers warmed up.

Sadie could hear Wade and Kim pondering what he was doing.

It became silent now, only the rumble of the Car's engine could be heard.

"Oh my God" Wade muttered, his voice was full of fear.

"Wade, what is it?" Sadie and Kim asked together.

Before he could answer the Car revved its engine and lurched forward with amazing speed.

Sadie got her lasers out and fired; they stuck the Car but had no effect.

"No, it can't be" Sadie said starting to panic.

The Car was coming right for her, over the sound of its engine was a demonic howl.

Sadie started firing her lasers at the approaching Car, all of them hit, but they didn't stop it.

It was now 50 feet away and closing fast.

"Oh no" Sadie said as she tried to move, but she positioned herself against the wall of the lair, she was trapped.

"Sadie, get out of there!" Kim screamed over the Kimmunicator.

_BAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bababaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Sadie screamed as the Car smashed into her.

* * *

"Sadie, get out of there!" Kim screamed

She saw the car closing the distance as Sadie's lasers struck the car multiple times.

Everyone in the Lair listened, they could hear the Demonic Engine as it raced toward the lair.

Kim heard Sadie scream as the transmission was cut off.

The lair started to shake violently, as the East wall exploded. Showering the interior of the lair with debris.

Ron and Kim dove away from the wall, Drakken and Shego did the same.

From the giant hole a large black 2 door sedan raced into the lair shaking off the debris as it skidded to a stop inside the lair.

_Babababaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Kim got up and looked towards the hole, then at the kimmunicator.

Ron slowly got up and made his way towards Kim, it was hard to navigate as there was dust everywhere.

"Kim!" Ron said as he came to Kim's side, she was looking at the Kimmunicator.

"Sadie was sitting right there" Kim whispered as she pointed towards the giant hole.

"Where is she?" Ron asked as the dust started to settle

Kim froze where she was, her eyes wide.

"He's here" She said, panic was starting to set in on her.

Ron's eyes got wide when Kim said that, they slowly turned towards the interior of the lair.

All the dust had settled now giving them a chance to see clearly.

There idling in the center of the lair sat The Car, dirt stuck to its paint but it was otherwise unscratched from bursting through a wall.

"Kim" Ron said pointing to the Car's massive front bumpers.

Kim looked,

There, stuck to the front of the Car was a mangled piece of Red metal with a yellow stripe.

Kim covered her mouth,

"Sadie" She whispered.

Across the room Shego and Drakken started to get up, they to looked at the Car sitting in the lair.

"What is your Problem!" Shego yelled at the Car igniting her hands in a green glow.

The Car revved its engine and started blasting its horn

_Babababababbabaaaaaaaaaaaaaa babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

The sound was piercing, forcing everyone inside to cover their ears.

The Car shot forward towards Shego, who jumped up over the car.

Shego managed to grab onto its roof as the Car passed under her. She held on as the Car swung around violently trying to shake her off.

"Come on Ron!" Kim said as she ran over to the center of the lair. She pulled out her hairdryer and fired it across the room, latching it onto the far wall.

"What's that going to do?" Ron asked as he put his back to Kim's watching the Car trying to shake Shego off.

"If he tries to cross over, the line will stop him." Kim said.

Shego released one of her hands and ignited it.

"Let's see who you are!" She cried as she hit the roof of the car with a powerful blast.

The Car's roof glowed green, then faded back to Black.

"No, no that can't be" Shego said as she tried it again.

Again the roof glowed, and then reverted back to its original black sheen.

Shego saw her plasma burn through titanium, now it won't burn through a simple car roof.

The Car cut a hard right and drove straight towards Drakken on the other side of the room

It struck the line Kim shot across the room and came to an abrupt stop.

The sudden stop sent Shego flying across the room, slamming hard into Drakken. Knocking both of them out.

The Car bucked violently, trying to break the line.

Kim and Ron jumped out from their hiding spot and stood behind the line, the Car was right in front of them.

"You have no where to go, get out of the Car!" Kim said, narrowing her eyes, trying to see into the passenger compartment.

The Car backed up and made a charge at the line, the anchors gave way and the line snapped.

"Kim!" Ron cried out in horror as he saw the line give way.

Ron shoved Kim to the side just as the Car screamed by, it braked and slid around.

Kim and Ron were on the ground, by what remained of the east wall.

The Car got them in its sights and started moving in.

"Ron!" Kim screamed as she pushed Ron off of her.

Ron rolled over and put his back to the wall.

The Car was heading right at them, and they couldn't get out of the way before it would be on them.

But the Car approached them slowly, and not with lightning speed.

Kim and Ron were too horrified to move as the car got closer.

The Car stopped just feet away from them.

It was toying with them, as it sat there, with Kim and Ron staring at its eye like headlights.

The three remained there for 2 minutes, neither making a move.

Then the silence was shattered by approaching sirens.

Kim and Ron saw their chance,

Kim quickly shoved Ron to the side and leaped over in the opposite direction.

The Car was too focused on the Sirens that it almost didn't notice the two move; it quickly accelerated ahead and smashed through the wall, it just missed them.

But the Car didn't have time to hang around and get the kills, it would run into the two again.

It sped off down the mountain side, blaring its horn as it vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked as she picked herself off the floor.

"Little sore, but I'll manage" Ron said as the two slowly made their way over to Drakken and Shego.

"What was he doing?" Ron asked as he looked at the two gaping holes in the east wall.

"I think he was toying with us, Ron" Kim said, she was still shaken up by it.

The sirens grew louder as the two saw the flashing lights of the patrol cars coming up the mountain.

Kim smirked a little; Ron just had a blank, confused stare on his face.

"Ron, he went out that way. The authorities should grab him" Kim said as she wrapped her arm around Ron's waist.

They walked over to Shego and Drakken, who were still unconscious but alive.

"Hey, didn't Shego hit the Car with plasma blasts?" Ron asked

"I saw her" Kim said as she knelt by the two

"Then why didn't the guy stop, I mean if I had plasma burn through the roof of my car I'd be-"

"Terrified" Kim finished, she realized what Ron was getting at and she was overwhelmed by a new kind of horror.

"Actually I was going to say steamed, cause you know, plasma's burning through by badical ride" Ron finished

"Ron, focus! Shego hit it with two plasma bursts. Her bursts could burn through titanium!" Kim said

"But failed to burn through an ordinary car roof" Ron said, realizing what she was getting at.

The patrol cars pulled up outside, into the destroyed lair stepped Dr. Betty Director and Agent Will Du.

Kim sprang from where she was and darted towards the Dr. Director

"Betty, did you get him?" Kim asked anxiously

"Get who?" Will answered

"The suspect, the Car. He was here! He left down that road before you two showed up!" Kim was practically yelling at them as they stood there, confusion was on both of their faces.

"Miss Possible, there was nothing out there. Our scanners didn't pick up anything out there." Will said matter of factly.

Kim's pupils narrowed in shock as Ron approached them

"You don't mean" Ron started, but Will and Betty cut him off

"There was no Car out there, he didn't go by us"

Kim sank to her knees, Ron tried his best to calm her but now all that Kim had was her thoughts and reasoning.

_How, it couldn't have vanished into thin air_

Kim didn't realize that she was being picked up and dragged outside to one of the patrol cars.

"Kim! Come on Kim, snap out of it!" Ron cried as he propped Kim against the side of the car.

Ron rushed to the trunk and searched for the medical kit in the officers carry, he found the bottle of Ammonia and started waving it in front of Kim's nose.

Kim recoiled upon inhaling the ammonia and started coughing.

"Welcome back Kim, you ok?" Ron asked as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks Ron" Kim coughed; she grabbed Ron into a hug catching him off guard.

"Where would I be without you?" Kim asked,

She suddenly felt Ron start recoiling and trying to get away.

"Ron? What's the matter?" Kim asked, worried he saw something.

"Kim cough, cough the ammonia cough, cough is in my nose!" Ron stammered.

Kim realized what he meant and quickly broke the hug, and witnessed Ron practically double over on the ground coughing as the remains of the ammonia poured onto the street.

"We'll wrap this up, debriefing at the station!" Will called back as he lead Shego and Drakken to the back of another patrol car.

Kim saw the other officers and agents wrapping the gaping holes in the lair with plastic and began rolling the caution tape.

"We're leaving a few officers and specialists to gather evidence, the rest are to meet back at the station where you and Wade are to debrief us on what exactly happened" Dr. Director said.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the station" Dr. Director said getting into the patrol car.

Kim looked over the devastation one last time; she and Ron had witnessed the death (really the destruction) of a friend and are investigating 3 other of her friend's murders.

All were connected to that driver in the demonic Black 2 door, it gave Kim an unnervingly evil feeling abound her.

"Come on KP!" Ron called from the back of the car

Kim sighed and got into the back of the car, they drove out with the others towards the station.

They all wanted answers, but Kim felt that she'd rather not know about this guy and his car.

**Middleton Police Station**

Chief Hubble waited on the steps of the Police station, waiting for Kim and Ron to get back.

He heard their transmission from Sadie and even witnessed some of the footage that was streamed through from the now defunct Sadie.

Through the darkness Hubble was clearly able to identify the car, and it shocked him to his core.

_Damned thing should be dead, at the bottom of a mountain in New Mexico, not here in Middleton._

Before He came to Middleton Chief Hubble was a deputy for a small sheriffs department in New Mexico in the late 70's.

_Christ, why didn't I pick it up sooner_

The events of that day were eerily similar to those of 30 years ago, 2 cyclists killed on the mountain pass, and a hitch hiker run over repeatedly.

_The exact same thing, 30 years ago and it's the same damn thing_

Hubble contacted Wade and told him all the places to look for information, and he gave him one specific message.

"_Everyone has to know, because we are now officially on borrowed time"_

Hubble noticed the panic in the ten year old when he said that, because he knew he meant it.

_With this monster in town it's only a matter of time before we are all killed_

The fleet of squad cars started pulling into the department's parking lot, except one pulled around to the front of the building.

Hubble descended the steps and started across the street, inside the car he saw Betty Director and Kim and Ron, Hubble needed these three to especially know what they were dealing with.

_Christ, remember how the Sheriff got it?_

Hubble froze where he was when that came into his mind, he went pale and his hands started shaking

"Jesus Christ" Hubble mumbled

The Sheriff that night when the Car first arrived went across the street to the bar when the car came out of the darkness and ran him down.

Now, 30 years later. Chief Hubble on the night of the Car's return; was crossing the street.

Hubble turned towards the darkened street at his right; he could see two small orange orbs seemingly floating in the air.

Suddenly with a Demon like Roar giant headlights snapped on from over the orange orbs and came screaming at Chief Hubble.

_Déjà vu _

Hubble screamed as the Car roared over him, sending him flying 10 feet back as his now lifeless body rolled to a stop.

Kim and Ron came out of the patrol car screaming as they witnessed the incident.

The street was soon filled with officers, agents and civilians as they went to investigate the screams.

Only to find their Chief, laying dead in the street.

And the sound of that Car speeding off into the night, its horn foretelling of the death that awaits

_Baaaaaaaa bababababababaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

Whew, that was a long one.

So, Sadie dies and the only one to know what they were actually dealing with (Chief Hubble) is also dead.

Now it's up to Wade to give them the information Hubble requested he give them. And up to them to believe it or not.

Chapter 4 around the corner, wait, is that the Car?

AAAaaahahhhhhhhhhhhHHHhh!


	4. Chapter 4

Surfrost: considering that this story has been up a little over a week, I consider 5 reviews pretty darn good.

Now let us get back to this horror filled death ride.

* * *

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 4**

**Practice makes easy targets**

Ron and Kim were sitting in the station; both had shocked and worried looks on their faces.

Just seconds ago they witnessed that maniac kill the Chief of Police, whose body was being carried into the back of a coroner van outside.

"Why, why here?" Kim asked as she buried her head into her hands

Ron put his arm on her shoulder; he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Kim, Ron?"

Both teens turned to see Dr. Director standing by them.

"I want to here it from you two, was that the same car?"

Both teens nodded their head.

Dr. Director slowly made her way back to the front doors of the station; several cruisers were blocking the street as Hubble was being rushed away by the Coroner van.

Drakken and Shego were in their cells at the station, they weren't to be moved till this maniac was apprehended and brought to justice.

Some of the officers who were still at the station gathered around the main hall of the station, all were looking towards Dr. Director.

Betty knew they were there, and she knew why.

She sighed, and turned to face the assembly of officers and GJ agents.

"For now I'm taking charge of this investigation, we will bring Chief Hubble's murderer to justice. I want all of you to go rest up, and be here early tomorrow morning." Betty said.

The group of men bowed their heads low and slowly made their way towards the locker room.

Kim and Ron still sat there on the bench in the reception area, neither of them moving.

"That goes for you two as well, go home and get some rest. We'll do our best to put an end to this" Betty said, forcing a smile on her face.

Both teens slowly got up from their seats.

"I guess so Betty" Ron said.

Kim just stared blankly into nothing; Dr. Director could see how shook up she was.

"Take her home Ron, stay with her if you have to" Betty said.

Ron nodded and led Kim towards the front doors.

"Oh, Betty?" Ron asked as he reached the door.

Dr. Director turned towards the teens.

"What about the practice the school's having tomorrow? We're supposed to be there." Ron asked.

"Don't worry, I've talked with Mr. Barkin, it's been rescheduled for the afternoon, you two could still go."

Ron nodded and led Kim through the doors.

Betty heard Ron start his bike and head off towards Kim's house.

She shook her head.

'What a day' she thought as she made her way over to Hubble's desk.

She paused and looked at the bulletin board behind it. On it were the various locations of all set up roadblocks in the area, in hopes of catching the car.

She sat behind Hubble's desk; she looked over the chief's stuff.

Family pictures, pens, papers, all standard stuff. But Betty noticed something; right in front of her was a manila folder.

It was an old folder; on it was a stamped something.

Betty leaned in to get a better look at what it said.

**Santa Ynez, 1977**

_What was this doing here?_

Betty opened the folder and began to read.

* * *

Ron pulled the bike into Kim's driveway; he shut it down and walked with Kim to the front door.

"KP, you going to be alright?" Ron asked concerned

"I don't know Ron, all this, it's just so much to take in" Kim said, rubbing her face.

They were both exhausted, after dealing with the 3 deaths then fighting Drakken and Shego, only to have that damned Car show up and practically kill them.

Then watching the same Car kill Chief Hubble, it was so much for the two teens to handle.

"Ron," Kim turned to Ron as she opened the door to her house.

Ron looked at Kim; her green eyes were red from crying.

"Could you stay with me tonight?"

Ron started rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he tried to think of something to say.

"I…uh," Ron wasn't sure what to do; Kim's question caught him of guard.

"Not like that Ron, just to keep me company" Kim said, smirking at what she thought Ron thought she meant.

"Oh, sure KP. You know I would" Ron said, relaxing.

Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dark house. Kim's family was asleep more than likely.

Ron made his way to the couch in the den, he sat down and yawned. Soon Kim sat next to him, curling up in his arms.

"What are we going to do Ron?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about that Car, it's already taken 4 people away. How are we supposed to stop him?" Kim's voice was filled with worry, and Ron sensed it.

"Let Dr. Director handle things, she is more than able to catch the guy. Now let's get some sleep, we have the practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that" Kim said as she snuggled closer to Ron.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Ron" Kim said resting her head on his shoulder.

Ron ran his hand through Kim's hair as she closed her eyes.

"Night Kim" He whispered.

* * *

Wade Load rubbed his eyes; he was up all night so far.

He was reading through the 1977 report Chief Hubble told him to go through.

Wade couldn't believe what he was reading, even for a 10 year old super genius it was just too weird to believe.

But there it was, in black and white.

Wade had thought the analysis he ran when the Car was facing Sadie went haywire. But after reading the report Wade saw that his instruments were correct.

_We are all on borrowed time_

Wade remembered Hubble telling him that when he saw the video Sadie streamed to them, seconds before she was ripped to shreds by that Car.

Chief Hubble was a rooky deputy for a small New Mexico town in the late 70s called Santa Ynez; it was a quiet town similar to Middleton, just a little smaller.

One day the sleepy little town had 3 murders happen in exactly the same fashion that had happened in Middleton earlier that day.

2 Cyclists run off the road and down the mountain, the hitchhiker, everything was the same.

Only change was the encounter that Ron and Kim had at Drakkens lair. Wade figured the Car saw an opportunity to rack up its kill list and jumped at the chance.

Wade had just gotten to the part where the Car had run down the Sheriff of the small police force when he got a call from Dr. Director.

In a coincidental timing, Dr. Director said that Chief Hubble was run down in the street just in front of the station.

_A Car apparently from another world that can't be destroyed, how do we stop it?_

Wade rubbed his face as he yawned, he would tell Kim and Ron tomorrow before they head to their practice. For now Wade had to get some sleep, and try and think of a way to stop this Car from hell.

* * *

Betty Director put the folder down on the desk; she had been reading it throughout the night.

Now it was morning, and she still couldn't believe what she was reading.

_Hubble was a deputy on the original case with the Car_

She flipped through the report again

_How was it able to survive that?_

Betty stopped when she came to the last page of the report; there was a black and white picture of a horseshoe canyon, the floor covered with tons of rocks from the cliff face.

It was the acting Sheriffs grand plan to bury the Car once and for all. He gathered a local explosives expert and they planted dynamite all around the horseshoe canyon. Then the sheriff led the Car to the area and when he faked it into driving off the cliff face into the canyon, they threw the switch and buried the car under 100 tons of rock.

There was one thing that they were never able to solve though, and that was the demon like creature they saw in the ensuing explosion that buried the Car in the canyon.

_It truly wasn't from this world then_

Betty wasn't a religious person per say, but the thought of a Car being driven by some demon from hell was enough to turn an atheist into a full blown Priest.

Betty rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock

10:30

Betty's eyes went wide when she read the time

_The Practice!_

Ron and Kim had the cheerleading practice in 10 minutes, and even though she had an agent assigned to watch the practice she remembered something else.

She quickly flipped through the folder till she reached the page she was looking for.

_Oh God_

The day after the Car arrived in Santa Ynez it showed up at the local schools practice with hopes of killing some children, it was all similar to the event the high school was putting on,

_This starts any minute_

She had to warn them, she ran over to the dispatcher.

* * *

"Since when do we have horses?" Ron asked as he made his way onto the field with Kim, both of them in their cheer outfits.

"I don't know Ron, I guess they were one of the secluded school clubs" Kim said as she looked to the large amount of horses on the track surrounding the football field.

"Mm, don't know" Rufus squeaked out of Ron's pocket.

It was a beautiful day for the practice, it would be the cheer team, the football team, the school band, and the mysterious horse club that would be here to practice for next weeks pep rally.

Kim and Ron waved over to Monique, who was part of the school band. She waved back holding a trumpet in one hand.

Over on the small incline leading to the field was a large observation area, on it was a lone Global Justice agent, keeping watch.

The squad was all waiting in the center of the field as Kim and Ron approached.

"All right listen up people!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

"Today we practice for the up coming pep rally, I want all of you to do treat it like the real thing, now lets get to it!"

With the blow of a whistle the whole assembly went into action.

The horses were being led around the dirt track by several students, the football team stood around looking happy, and the cheer team did their usual routine.

Everything was going smoothly; the Global Justice agent was watching the practice intently.

He didn't even notice the glint of metal on the horizon.

The squad was just about to finish their routine with the human pyramid, everyone started to get into their places for the ending back flips, putting them all in the correct position.

The Agent turned to look out on the surroundings, another glint of metal, only closer and followed by a dust cloud went unnoticed by the agent.

They Pyramid was all set as Kim flipped into her spot at the top of the pyramid. No sooner did she land on top when a violent wind picked up, causing her to lose her balance.

"Kim! What are you doing?" Bonnie called from the lower part of the pyramid.

Kim jumped off the pyramid before she and the rest of the squad fell to the ground.

The band stopped playing and was frantically trying to hold onto their music. The horses started to go crazy and tried to run.

"Hold onto them people! Backs to the wind!" Barkin yelled as Ron ran over to Kim and the rest of the squad.

"What is this?" Ron asked

Kim shook her head; she didn't know what this was either.

"Quiet!" the Agent on the look out called down.

The winds calmed down a little bit.

Over the winds they heard a rumble of an engine, and something faint hanging in the air.

_Baaaaaaaa babababaaaaaaaaa!_

Kim's eyes went wide,

"No, it can't be" Ron said

Now the rumble grew louder as the agent looked out in the distance, then the same sound was heard again, only closer and louder

_Baaaaaaaa baaabaaabaaaaa!_

"Get everyone off of the field!" The agent screamed

"You heard the man, let move!" Barkin screamed as he motioned for everyone to run up towards the hills over looking the track.

The horses were let go and they started into a panic run.

The Agent made his way off of the lookout post and made a run for his car, hoping to get to the radio.

The now panicked horses ran directly at him,

"Ahh!" The agent screamed as he was trampled by the horses, much to everyone's horror.

"Come on guys run!" Kim yelled as she and Ron joined with the rest of the fleeing student body, heading up to the hills.

The roar of the Car's engine came closer as it raced alongside the track, dust kicked up as it started circling around the track.

"Get to the Wall!" Mr. Barkin yelled as the group of frightened horses ran straight towards them.

Everyone got out of the way just in time as the horses raced by, their wranglers in pursuit.

They continued up to the tracks exit when they heard that horn again,

Everyone stopped and turned around to see where it was.

_Bababaaaaaa babaaaaaaaaa!_

The Car launched itself through a makeshift tent and landed on the dirt track circling the field.

The Car whipped itself around, doing 2 dounuts before it took off towards the crowd of students.

It focused in on a couple of stragglers as it closed in.

Just before it struck them a wrangler on horseback came and cut between the stragglers and the car, soon more wranglers joined in distracting the car.

This allowed for the students to run up and get away.

They started running again as the Car whipped itself into more dounuts, spooking the horses and having them throw their riders, who fell under the Car's massive tires.

* * *

Wade woke up at the sound of an incoming call; he groggily answered it expecting to see Kim.

Unexpectedly he saw Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director?" Wade said surprised.

"Wade, Chief Hubble left this report on his desk, apparently he dealt with this Car before"

Wade nodded

"He contacted me and told me to read the file, you know before he was" Wade trailed off.

"Wade, I need you to contact Kim. She and Ron are in great danger" Dr. Director was worried, it wasn't a good sign.

"May I ask what she is endangering from?" Wade asked as he dialed up the Kimmunicator.

"I have reason to believe that the Car is heading to their practice, just like it crashed the practice 30 years ago."

Wade's face went blank

"Oh God, I totally forgot about that! I need to warn Kim!" Wade turned his focus to the screen that he dialed the Kimmunicator on, no one was picking up.

"I can't get an answer" Wade said panicking.

"Do you know where she is?" Dr. Director asked

"I got a link on the Kimmunicator, it's at the school" Wade realized she must have left it with her regular clothes.

Wade dug up the chip that he had on Ron.

"I got Ron! He's on the school track, running up towards the hills!"

"Dammit, Wade try to contact them. I'm getting every available unit to head over there; I just pray we aren't too late" With that the screen went out.

"Come on guys hang in there" Wade said as he furiously typed on the computers, trying to get to the Kimmunicator, and get it over to Kim and Ron.

* * *

The group of students ran up the small access road that lead them away from the field.

Kim and Ron had found Monique in the mass panic as they ran away.

A small yelp was heard behind them as the last wrangler was killed by the car, which now made a beeline towards the students.

As they ran up the road they came to the old church that was on the edge of the track, it had long since been abandoned.

"Hey, Get in there! Go, Go!" Mr. Barkin yelled as he motioned for the students to run into the churches cemetery grounds.

The Car was closing in, the roar of its engine was deafening.

Everyone ran into the cemetery and ducked behind the tombstones, Kim and Ron got behind one with Monique and Bonnie, both of whom were panicking.

The Car was just about to run over the last students when they entered the cemetery, the Car came to a sudden halt at the entrance to the cemetery.

It sat there as the dust it kicked up swirled around it, sticking to its black paint in spots.

Everyone's eyes were on the car, as it sat there, revving its engine, its body twisting with each rev, showing off the cars massive power.

"Oh God what do we do?" Monique cried as she watched the Car, as it bucked in place. Revving its engine with each lurching action.

Kim and Ron stared at the car as it sat there in the gateway to the cemetery, not moving.

Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket and up to his shoulder, watching the car with the rest of them.

"Oh no" He squeaked as he watched the Car buck again, like it was trying to get in, but something was keeping it back.

They were trapped in the cemetery by the Car, and no one knew they were there

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, school work is starting to pile up.

I've also come to a conclusion, this will have a sequel.

That's right folks, since we are at the halfway point in the movie, there isn't much left to write till we hit the end of the movie.

So a sequel is in order, which will pick up where the movie left off. I'll explain everything later in the coming chapters.

As always, read and review.

Hope you're enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

We are at the halfway point for the movie and the story (I am basing this off of the 1977 movie THE CAR)

There will be a sequel to this, you'll understand why in a little bit.

**Surfrost**: Nice guess, but no. Since I've already mentioned the ending of the movie in the story it won't hurt for me to tell you how this story ends. Basically they get the Car into a canyon (horseshoe) and with that new explosive Drakken created will bury the car under the entire mountain side. A blast that will be 10x greater than the blast in the movie, but you can never really kill pure evil. Hence the up coming sequel.

This chapter is the movies climax, The Car has everyone trapped in a cemetery and for some odd reason, and it won't pursue them into the cemetery.

Bommie and Monique play a critical role in this chapter.

Back to the action.

**Note, this chapter is pg-13 for mild language! Fare Warning!**

* * *

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 5**

**Trapped at the whim of a Maniac**

The teens stared out from behind the tombstones of the abandoned church cemetery; the Car was still sitting in the opening, revving its engine.

"Kim, is that the guy that killed Brick?" Bonnie asked.

Kim nodded.

"That's him" Ron said as Rufus jumped onto the top of a tombstone.

"Did he also kill Tara and Josh?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, same guy, same car" Kim said as her hand went to reach into a pocket she didn't have.

"My Kimmunicator!" Kim said realizing it wasn't with her.

"You left it in your locker didn't you?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off of the car.

"Yes, it's with my other clothes." Kim groaned as the Car revved again.

"Kim, we'll distract him, you make a run for the patrol car and call for help." Monique said as she grabbed Bonnie's arm

"Uh, fine. I want a piece of this guy for what he did to Brick" Bonnie said as she and Monique got up from behind their tombstones.

The Car backed away from the entrance and charged at the opening at full speed.

Bonnie and Monique froze as the Car skidded to a halt just outside of the entrance.

They regained their composure and walked forward a little more.

"Hey You!" Bonnie called out

"Why don't you come out of your big ugly Car?" Bonnie yelled

The Car backed away from the entrance while Bonnie continued her verbal assault

"We'd like to see what you look like!"

"I'd like to see what a creep like you looks like!" Monique added

The Car started whipping donuts in front of the entrance, kicking up dirt as Monique and Bonnie hid behind another tombstone.

The Car stopped, facing the entrance of the Cemetery as it revved its engine again.

They both got up and continued to throw taunts and insults at the Car.

"Well come on, get out of your Car!" Monique yelled, picking up a big stick

"Yeah let us all see what a lunatic son of a bitch like you looks like!" Bonnie added as the Car shifted forward as it revved in protest of it being sweared at.

Bonnie also picked up a stick.

"Come on, crawl out! We'll let you crawl out!" Both teens said, waving their sticks at the Car.

It revved again.

"Oh I see, as long as you are in your Car you're big and you're bad!" Monique said

It revved again

"Come on; let me tell you something buddy! You know what you are?" Bonnie asked

"You're a Chicken!" Bonnie yelled

The Car revved again

"You're a Chicken Shit!" Monique added

"Scum of the Earth, Son of a Bitch!" Bonnie screamed as she and Monique both threw their sticks at the car.

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

Both sticks bounced off of the Car.

The Car Roared ahead into one of the supports around the gateway to the Cemetery.

It came crashing down as Bonnie and Monique jumped back to avoid the falling debris.

"Kim, go now! While he's stuck" Ron whispered as the debris crashed to the ground

"Go Kim!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim got up and started towards the side of the cemetery, away from the Car.

The Car backed away from the fallen pillar and started to drive around to circle the cemetery.

Everyone watched as it drove around the right side of the cemetery at great speed,

Kim was heading to the left side.

"Go Kim!" Bonnie and Monique yelled.

Kim jumped over the small fence around the sides of the cemetery, the Car was making the turn onto the straightaway.

Soon it would be on top of her.

Kim dove down into the ditch on the side as the Car roared by her.

Kim quickly got up and started running towards the field, where the patrol car was parked.

The Car swung around, facing the entrance of the Cemetery again.

"Are you back again?" Bonnie asked

"My God, listen what could we do for you sweet thing" Monique said

The Car backed away again.

"Why don't you get out of that big upside down bath tub and let me see who you really are?" Bonnie said.

"You punk, psycho idiot!" Monique yelled as the Car started doing donuts again

"Horses ass!" Bonnie screamed.

The Car continued doing donuts as Kim reached the patrol car back at the field.

Kim threw the door open and grabbed the mike.

"Hello, hello, somebody hello?" Kim cried into the mike.

"Yes who is this?" The dispatcher asked

"This is Kim Possible, the Car is here. It's got the students trapped in the abandoned cemetery overlooking the school track. Send somebody out here before it kills some one!" Kim screamed into the mike.

"Kim, this is Dr. Director, I'm on my way. I want everybody out on the cemetery fast, you guys on roadblocks hold your stations incase he slips through. This is our chance, don't blow it!"

The Radio went silent as Kim waited in the patrol car, looking back at the cemetery as she heard the Car rev again.

"Ok, ok! We all know that you know how to rev your little engine!" Monique screamed.

The Car revved again.

Then it sat there, its engine idling. It was looking at Monique and Bonnie, who were staring at the Car.

The two felt uneasy standing there, looking at the Car. It was almost as if he was watching them, and only them.

Then sirens were heard on the horizon, and they were closing.

The Car backed away from the entrance, turned and left the cemetery.

Everyone cheered as they watched the Car drive away, apparently defeated by Monique and Bonnie who both high-fived each other.

Kim came running back when she saw the patrol cars closing in on the cemetery. All the students were around Monique and Bonnie, cheering them on for what they did.

"KP!" Ron cried as he saw her approaching

"Ron!" Kim said as she lept into Ron's arms, Rufus let out an audible "aw" at the two of them.

Dr. Director pulled up in a cruiser, she rolled the window down.

"Kim, Ron get in! We have to get back to the station now!"

Ron looked in the car and saw the seriousness in Betty's face; they both got in the car as the other officers attended to the students in the cemetery.

* * *

Will Du sat on the hood of his assigned patrol car with a shotgun in his hand.

He desperately wanted to be at the cemetery to apprehend the guy, but he was stuck on roadblock duty.

_I could be doing so many good things instead of sitting here, waiting for a damned car to show up_

Will turned towards the road he was supposed to be watching; there he saw a dust trail coming from the road, a dark colored vehicle raced down the road towards him.

Will made his way to the driver's door of the car and grabbed the mike,

* * *

Dr. Director pulled up to the Station, the three raced inside just as a call came in on the radio.

"Dispatch, this is Will. I got a vehicle coming up fast on my position"

"Its black or gray,"

"Where is he Will?" The dispatcher asked

"It's coming up Carters Road………Oh God"

Dr. Director grabbed the mike and began to speak

"Will you there, what is it?"

"Oh God, its no truck. Its him, it has to be. He's coming up the road"

"Here we go" Will said

"Will its Betty you there?"

"It's him, dammit it's him. He's coming up the road"

"Will, take him out" Dr. Director said.

"He's slowing down, he's stopping. He stopped?" Will said over the radio.

"We're going out there!" Kim said

"No! Not yet Kim!" Betty said going back to the speaker.

* * *

Will looked across the hood of the car; he had the shotgun in his hand.

The Car stopped, facing the cruiser, as if it was staring at Will.

Will fired the Shotgun, nothing happened.

_What the?_

Will ejected the spent shell and fired at the Car again, nothing.

"Will you there? Talk to me!"

"Dammit, I missed him twice! I don't believe it" Will said.

The Car held its ground, staring towards the patrol car, and at Will.

* * *

"Where's Denson, where's Metcalf, where's McGruder, where's Barry?" Dr. Director asked, anger building in her voice as the dispatcher made her way over to the large bulletin board.

She pointed towards several markers

"Denson, Metcalf, McGruder, Barry" She said

* * *

Will watched as the Car turned around and headed back down the road

"He's leaving, Son of a bitch! He turned right around heading down Carters Road!"

"Follow him, stay with him. Tell us where he's going and we'll intercept! Just stay with him!" Dr. Director spoke as Will climbed into the patrol car and gave chase.

* * *

"Metcalf go, Denson go! Get out to Carter Road and tie in with Metcalf move! Everybody move, move, move!"

Dr. Director clicked off the mike and handed it to the dispatcher.

She then turned to Ron and Kim, who were still standing there.

"There's a police bike in the garage, take it and meet up with them"

Both teens nodded and headed for the lot.

"Hold it!" Dr. Director called.

The two stopped and turned back, just in time to catch 2 utility belts.

"You are both taking these, and you don't have a choice in the matter" Dr. Director spoke with sternness in her voice.

Both teens examined the belts, they each had a holster on the right side. And a Beretta poked out from under it.

They nodded before they ran out the door to join the chase.

"God have mercy on them" Betty whispered to herself as she heard them speed off.

* * *

Will gunned the engine of his cruiser, desperately trying to keep up as his speed approached 130mph.

_How can he be so fast_

Will could barely see the Car up ahead as he struggled to catch up.

"What's going on out there Will?" The dispatcher crackled

"I'm moving as fast as I can dammit," Will saw the Car stopped on the side road "hey I see him, he's at the Flan Mesa" Will said as he turned after the Car.

"Will, its Metcalf. We're coming in too we're about 2 miles out"

"Got it, he's trapping himself up there! Come on guys!" Will said as he followed the Car up a one lane dirt road leading up the side of a mountain.

Will couldn't see the Car again, but he didn't care. The Car had trapped himself up there, the road they were on was the only way back down.

"Got him! There is no way down but straight down!" Will stated, his cockiness rising as he realized that he alone would apprehend the infamous killer driver.

"Will, don't you lose him!" Kim's voice said over the speaker, surprising Will a little bit.

He pawed the mike in his hand as a smile spread across his face

"You guys better hurry if you want to join in on the fun, I'm almost at the top"

Will dropped the Mike as he negotiated a blind left turn.

The Car had somehow managed to turn around and was waiting for Will to round the corner.

"Ahh!" Will screamed as he jabbed on the breaks.

Will stopped the patrol car just before it went sailing off the mountain. He threw open his driver side door, hoping to get free.

_Thunk!_

The door of the patrol car hit the front bumper of The Car, which began inching forward effectively closing the door before Will knew what was going on.

Will stared at the Car's windshield, hoping he could see the driver and that he would have some compassion for him.

The Car moved into the side of the patrol car, pushing it to the side of the roadway, and the side of the cliff.

Will panicked and threw open the passenger door hoping to escape out there.

"Oh God!" Will yelped as he was greeted to a 250 foot drop straight down.

Will held onto the door and the side of the patrol car as he looked back towards the Car

"No, no oh please no" Will said as he nervously got back in the patrol car and shut the door. Sirens echoed along the mountain side.

_Babababababababababababababbababa!_

The Car increased power as it sounded off it's horn, shoving the patrol car closer to the edge, all the while listening to Will panic from inside

"No, aw No!"

_Babababababababababaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

With one final push the patrol car and Will Du tumbled down the mountain, the car exploded into flames when it impacted the jagged rocks below and continued to roll down the mountain.

_Babaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

"This is Kim! We can't let him through no matter what! Do you understand!" The teen's voice echoed through Metcalf's mike as he picked it up, glancing over at Denson in the patrol car next to him.

"Yeah , we got it" Metcalf said as he glanced over at the mountain next to them, what he saw shocked him.

"Jesus mother Christ, Denson look!" He yelled over to the other patrol car.

There coming down the mountain was the Car, and Will was no where in sight.

Both cars turned down the road, straight for the Car.

"Come on stay in close! He'll have to stop he can't take us both! He'll turn off and we got him!" Denson yelled over as the two kept their cruisers neck and neck as they approached the Car, head on.

The distance closed fast, both units were confident they could stop him. Till they witnessed what the Car did.

While staying on the road, the Car made a hard right turn, its right rear tire lifted off the road and the car began to barrel roll directly for the approaching cruisers.

Both sets of officers let out a scream as the tumbling Car cut right into their patrol cars passenger compartment, killing all inside instantly.

Both Cruisers rolled to the side of the road and exploded.

From the massive fireball, The Car emerged, on its wheels and without a scratch as it headed on down the road.

_Babababaaaaababbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

Kim held on tight as Ron powered the police bike up the road, they were closing in on the road the Car was last seen on when a large fireball appeared over the scene.

Kim knew that had to be the officers and GJ agents as Ron turned down the road.

They didn't travel far down till Ron pointed for Kim to see.

The Car was racing down the road, with 2 black curls of smoke in the distance.

Ron locked the bikes back tire up.

"Hold on Kim!" Ron said as he pitched the bike sideways as it came to a halt.

Both Kim and Ron jumped off the bike and went for the handguns Dr. Director gave them before they left.

Ron got his out first and pointed it towards the approaching Car.

The Car slowed.

Kim got hers out and aimed it towards the Car as well.

Now the Car came to a complete stop, some 20 feet from the two teens.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

Kim gave Ron a worried look.

They didn't like this, for this guy to just stop after killing so many people there had to be a reason for it.

The Car sat there, watching the 2 teens every move.

Ron aimed his gun over at the Car's right front tire.

**Bam!**

_Ping!_

The round had no effect, the bullet just bounced right off.

Ron gave Kim a confused look, Kim shrugged her shoulders as she took aim, and she aimed for the left front tire.

**Bam!**

_Ping!_

Again, no effect.

"This is not the position I want to be in right now" Ron said as he looked out at the Car.

"Tell me about it, shall we try the windshield?" Kim asked as she steadied the gun on the Cars yellowish windshield.

"Eh, couldn't hurt" Ron said as he brought to gun up, aiming at the windshield.

"On 3" Ron said.

Kim nodded.

"One………..Two…………..THREE!" Ron cried as they both fired.

**Bam! Bam!**

_Ping! Ping!_

Both rounds bounced off, not even scratching the windshield.

"Ok, that did nothing." Ron said.

"Cover me Ron, I'm going to have a little talk with the driver" Kim said as she cautiously approached the Car.

"I always do KP" Ron said as he kept his gun leveled at the Car.

Kim slowly approached the Car, keeping the gun up in case she had to fire.

Kim reached for the door handle, but she grasped air.

Confused she looked down at the door, Kim growled.

"There's no Door handles on the Car Ron" She said glancing over towards Ron.

Just then the door began to creak open.

Kim jumped back as the door opened itself from the inside, not fully opened. But opened enough for someone to pull open.

Kim motioned with her head to Ron to watch it as Kim slowly made her way over to the now unlocked door.

Kim grabbed the top part of the window and began to slowly pull it open when the Door sprung open with unimaginable force throwing Kim 4 feet back to the ground.

"KP!" Ron cried as Kim fell striking her head on a rock.

"You Bastard!" Ron screamed as he heard the Car start up again.

_Bababaaaaaa!_

The Car shot forward towards Ron before he could fire, Ron dodged the Car but the Car still had its door unlocked.

The Door Smashed into Ron's midsection, knocking him back 6 feet he fell to the ground.

"Kim" Ron wheezed before he passed out.

The Car sped off down the road, blaring it ominous horn

_Baaaaaaaaaa baabababaaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

The pinnacle Chapter has been reached, and the halfway point.

Now next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for (well most of you anyway),

Bonnie's death!

However if many of you have seen the original movie then you know the fate of the person(s) that cursed the Car out in the cemetery scene (Dialogue is almost lifted directly from the movie) and it will be a special death.

And no A death ray Built by Drakken can't kill the Car, for it is pure Evil. Who is actually in control of the Car will be revealed in the sequel.

Chapter 6, House Call (hint, hint)

In the Works!

Read and review (as many times as you want)


	6. Chapter 6

Well a little delay on this chapter, hope you are all still interested.

If all goes well this should really be finished in another 4 chapters, give or take one or so.

Lets not keep that pure evil entity known as The Car waiting any longer (It knows where I live)

* * *

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 6**

**House Call **

Kim awoke to a blurry light being shined into her eyes.

Everything around her was distorted and askew, her head hurt, her back hurt, she felt very weak.

"Wh-where am I?" Kim groggily asked

"Hush dear, your safe now" A familiar voice said

"Mom?" Kim asked as everything slowly slid into focus.

Kim saw she was in a hospital room; her mother was hovering over her with a flashlight, shining it into her eyes.

"It's ok Kim, you're safe now."

Kim began to sit up, but fell back into the bed.

Kim's mom put the flashlight away; Kim was now able to look around the hospital room.

There in front of her was her mother; leaning against the far wall was Dr. Director along with Monique and Bonnie.

Kim noticed someone was missing

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked growing fearful, she remembered him covering her as she went for the door to the Car, and she feared the worst.

"I'm over here KP" a weak Ron called.

Kim looked over to her left, and there on an adjacent hospital bed lie Ronald Stoppable, his shirt was off and bandages were wrapped around his mid section. Curled up in his lap sleeping was Rufus.

"Ron! What happened to you?" Kim asked, noticing the very visible bandages around him.

"I tried to stop the Car when he tossed you aside, but he got me with his door too." Ron said as he pointed to the bandages.

"It's nothing serious Kim, just a few bruised ribs." Ron said noticing the concern in her face.

"Just a few Bruised Ribs?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

Ron chuckled "Just like your mild Concussion?"

Kim smirked, while they were both hurt they still managed to make each other smile.

"You two were very lucky encountering the Car the way you did" Dr. Director said from the back of the room.

Kim looked over at her, slightly confused.

"Ronald told us everything" Betty said, seeing the teen's confused expression.

Kim leaned back into the hospital bed, she was exhausted.

"You two should be just fine, but for tonight I want you to both spend the night here, just to be safe, and it isn't negotiable." Kim's mother said as she kissed Kim on the forehead.

"Bye Mom"

"Later Mrs. Dr. P"

When Kim's mom left the room Kim turned back to the three women in the room.

"How many" Kim asked

Ron looked over confused

"How many what Kim?"

Kim gave Ron a serious look, then it dawned on Ron what exactly Kim was asking.

Betty sighed

"Five agents. Will, Denson, Metcalf, James, Allan. Not to mention the six horse wranglers it took out, on top of Tara, Josh, Hubble, Brick and Sadie."

Kim felt tears come to her eyes as the names were said, she heard Ron let out a sigh, Bonnie and Monique covered their faces as they heard the names.

"My God" Kim muttered.

"When we came up to it, there was nothing wrong with it. How did it get our units and come out of it without a scratch?" Ron asked.

"He could've killed us, he could have drove right into the cemetery and run us all down" Bonnie said.

The room went silent as they tried to think of answers. None came up.

"We shot both tires, and the windshield. Nothing happened" Kim said rubbing her face.

Betty went to speak, but decided against it as she didn't want to reveal the contents of the manila folder just yet.

"I'll give you two girls a ride home" Betty said noticing how exhausted Bonnie and Monique looked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Ron, Kim, take care. And get that miserable scumbag" Monique said as she went with Bonnie and Dr. Director out the door.

Kim lay back in her bed, she and Ron were alone in the room.

"What do we do Ron? We can't seem to stop this guy" Kim said looking over at him.

"There has to be something we could do Kim, I mean it's just a Car"

"Ron, just a car would have been damaged when it came through Drakken's lair; just a car would have been destroyed when it took out those three agents. This Is Not Just A CAR!" Kim said, yelling the last part.

Ron looked at Kim, surprised by her outburst which wasn't like her. Sure she got worked up, but never this bad.

"Sorry Kim" Ron said, slightly hurt by Kim's outburst.

"Ron, don't be. We aren't programmed to deal with something like this." Kim said as she tried to maneuver the bed closer to Ron.

Ron saw what Kim was trying and started to do the same, he winced as every pull put a strain on his ribs.

Soon both of their beds were next to each other; Kim reached over and put her hand on Ron's face. Ron smiled and brushed Kim's hair with his hand.

"Kim, whatever it is we'll take care of it. We are Team Possible, together we can do anything" Ron said as he brushed Kim's hair.

Kim smiled and leaned over towards Ron.

Their lips met. They held the Kiss for a considerable amount of time, neither wanted it to end, until:

_Beep beep be beep_

Kim broke of the kiss and looked into Ron's brown eyes; Ron looked back into Kim's.

_Beep beep be beep_

"Better answer it" Ron said, smiling wryly.

Kim looked and saw the Kimmunicator on the table in between the two beds, along with it was a stack of both of their clothes that they left in their lockers.

Kim picked the Kimmunicator up and turned it on, Wades face appeared on screen.

"Hey Wade, what's up" Kim said as she leaned back into her bed.

"Kim! Thank goodness you're alright! I heard about the practice, I wanted to tell you before hand but I didn't get the-"

"Slow down Wade!" Kim demanded, she and Ron exchanged worried looks as Wade caught his breath.

"Ok, I wanted to tell you this before the practice but I didn't have time." Wade said as he typed on his computer.

A police report came onto the Kimmunicators screen.

"This is a report of an incident that happened in the small town of Santa Ynez, New Mexico in 1977"

Kim scanned over the report as Ron looked on from his bed.

Kim stopped when she reached the newspaper headline in the report.

"Mysterious Black sedan kills three, 2 cyclists on the mountain and one hitchhiker" Kim read aloud.

Ron tensed up.

"Wade, you don't think that this is the same Car do you?" Kim asked; her concern mounting.

"Kim it IS the same Car, the events are almost exactly the same. Right down to the attack at the practice today and the killing of the agent, it is the same Car."

Kim sat up, stunned at what she was reading as Wade continuing.

"Chief Hubble was a deputy sheriff in the town at the time, according to the report it was believed that the Car was not of this world. It never showed damage, never revealed who, if anyone was driving it, and could reach mind boggling speeds in an instant as well as completely disappear from all searches."

"Sadie's lasers, Shego's plasma, bullets to the tires and windshield, its finally starting to make sense." Ron said

Kim looked over to Ron who was now sitting up.

"Think about it Kim, It never showed any damage even after destroying Sadie and bursting through a wall. No Car on earth could do that without some kind of damage!"

"And Shego couldn't burn through its roof when she hit it" Kim said seeing where he was going.

It all started to come together now.

"That's not all guys" Wade said,

The screen changed to scene of a cemetery in Santa Ynez

"When the Car attacked at the practice in New Mexico, reports said that the Car tried to get into the cemetery, but on every attempt it was like something was holding it back."

Kim looked at Ron again, they were both thinking of how the Car tried repeatedly to get into the cemetery.

"Another deputy said that it could be because the ground was haloed. It couldn't pass the unseen barrier and kill on holy ground" Wade said.

"That's it Wade! Holy!" Ron yelled

"Ron, what do you mean?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Car cannot cross holy land, no Cemetery, and no church, nothing that is sacred. That is how we stop it!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus who was now awake nodded his head in agreement.

"But how Ron? We drop a church on it?" Kim asked

Ron smacked himself in the face

"No Kim! Holy Water!"

"Ahh, I see now" Kim said finally realizing where Ron was going with that.

"Wade, I need you to start pulling in favors, we need a lot of blessed water." Kim said turning back to the screen.

"Sure thing Kim, but there is something I need to ask you" Wade said as he reappeared on screen.

"What is it Wade?"

"When the Car showed up at the Cemetery, did anyone curse it out?" Wade asked as he sipped off his soda.

"Yeah Wade, Bonnie and Monique did. It allowed me to get over and call for help. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no"

Kim started to feel uneasy, Ron leaned in closer at Wade's words.

"Kim, the report from Santa Ynez states that a deputy's girlfriend cursed the car out while they were held up in the cemetery. Later that night she was killed by the Car"

Kim felt herself go pale, Ron put his arm on Kim's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Wade, Get me in touch with Dr. Director now! We have to warn them!"

* * *

Dr. Director drove the two teens down the dark street towards Bonnie's house.

She was going to drop both of them off there as Monique insisted on walking the 2 additional blocks to her house.

The ride over was quiet as neither of the teens spoke about what happened earlier that day.

* * *

The Patrol Car passed a hidden driveway, no one in the car bothered to look out at their surroundings.

If they had they might have caught a glimpse of the Chrome Bumpers of the Car as it sat in the Driveway, waiting for the two that had cursed it to be dropped off before it made its move.

* * *

Betty pulled the car into the driveway of Bonnie's house and put the car in park.

"You two sure you'll be alright?" Betty asked

"Yeah we'll be fine. Thanks for the ride" Monique said as she got out of the car.

"You be safe now" Betty said as Bonnie slid out of the car and shut the door.

Betty put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She continued back towards the hospital, she was going to tell Ron and Kim what she knew.

She drove past the same driveway, she still wasn't looking as she drove past and continued towards the hospital.

* * *

The two teen girls watched as Dr. Director drove off down the road.

"You want to come in for a little bit for some tea or something?" Bonnie asked

Monique stared at her for a minute surprised, Bonnie was never this nice.

Monique shrugged "Yeah some tea would be good" as she followed Bonnie up to her porch.

Monique pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket when the wind kicked up, tearing the paper from her hand.

Monique went after the paper, the wind carried it into the middle of the street.

Monique caught it and the wind mysteriously died down.

"Monique! What are you doing?" Bonnie called as she rushed over to see what was going on.

"I went after this piece of paper the wind took, then the winds just stopped" Monique said as she looked around.

"Ok this is seriously starting to freak me out" Bonnie said as she looked around.

"Straight up girl"

* * *

The Car waited in the driveway till the patrol car passed by again, there was only one person in the car.

After it passed the Car turned its headlights on and rushed out of the driveway and headed towards Bonnies house.

* * *

Monique and Bonnie were starting to slowly make their way back to Bonnie's house when the wind picked up with a violent severity.

Both teens struggled to stay standing,

It suddenly came over the two what was going on, just before the Car arrived at the practice there was an incredibly violent gust of wind, exactly the same as the one they were going through now.

"Oh my God!" Monique said as she looked at all the trees swaying violently in the wind.

"Come on!" Bonnie said as she drug Monique up her front steps.

Bonnie opened the door and the two rushed inside, Bonnie locked the door behind them.

"Better call the Director and let her know" Bonnie said as she peered out the front window.

* * *

Betty's PDA started going off, she was 2 minutes from the hospital.

Sighing she reached for it and activated it. On screen came Kim.

"Kimberly?" Betty asked surprised.

"Dr. Director, where are Bonnie and Monique?" Kim asked her voice was urgent

"I just dropped them off at Bonnie's house, why?"

"Listen you need to go back there, the Car is going to kill them!"

"Kim, are you ok? You sound a litt-"

"There is no time Betty! Get back there before it's too late!"

Betty's PDA vibrated

"Hold on Kim, I have an incoming call"

"Betty! Don't hang up on m-" Kim was cut off as Betty pushed the accept button.

The screen changed to Monique's face.

"Monique? What's the problem?"

"Dr. Director, we're inside Bonnie's house. We are ok, but that crazy wind picked up before we got in."

Betty's face went pale, she clutched the steering wheel and swung it around, bringing the patrol car facing back the way it came.

"Monique, I'm patching you through to Kim. I'll be there in 3 minutes" Betty said as she hit buttons on the PDA.

* * *

Monique waited for Kim to come through as Bonnie turned away from the window, the wind still violently blowing outside.

Soon Kim appeared on the screen.

"Monique, you and Bonnie have to get out of the house now!" Kim yelled

"Kim, what? I don't understand" Monique said confused

"Listen to me, the Car is coming for you two, you have to get out of there now!"

"Kim are you ok? We're in Bonnie's house, I don't think it can get us if we are in a house" Monique said matter-o-factly.

As Monique argued with Kim, Bonnie stood with her back to the window as a smile came on her face.

On the dark horizon, behind Bonnie two headlights appeared.

Bonnie watched the two best friends argue over something so trivial,

_Duh, we're in a house. No Loser and his ugly Car are getting us_

Then Bonnie heard a audible rumble in the air as the headlights grew nearer.

_Strange, that almost sounds like that stupid car_

"Monique listen to me, the Car is coming for you. Please get out now!" Kim begged her friend.

Monique was about to respond when she heard the same rumble.

"Huh" Monique said

The headlights grew nearer, the sound increased

"What is it Mon?" Kim asked

"The wind, it sounds like that stupid Car" Monique said.

Bonnie still had her back to the window, but she noticed on the wall across from her that it kept getting brighter and brighter, as if someone was shining a giant spotlight threw the window.

_What the?_

Bonnie turned around.

All the breath left her lungs as she became pale.

The Sound was now close as the living Room where the two were was enveloped in blinding light.

"Monique? Monique?" Kim asked

Monique turned around towards the source of the blinding light.

There she saw Bonnie, looking out the window, frozen in terror.

Monique moved in closer, till she saw it.

It was the Car, it was now just reaching Bonnies house, as it seemed to suddenly lift off of the ground and head straight for the two of them in the house.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaa bababababaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Monique and Bonnie screamed as the Car Smashed threw the living room window, taking chunks of the wall with it.

The Car struck both teens where they stood as it smashed through the rest of the house and landed, unscratched on the road behind Bonnies house.

An eerie silence fell over the house as debris settled on the two victims as the Car drove off.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaa babaaaaaaaababaaaaa!_

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but this one is drawing to a close. Should be about 3 more chapters before this one is done.

Then its off to the sequel, which I hope many of you read.

Again Read and Review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the replies thus far, never expected this story to become so popular.

Now lets get back into the thick of things fast, the Car seems to have found my location out so after this chapter it might be a while before I update (Have to hide, it's getting closer)

* * *

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 7**

**The Big Plan**

Kim and Ron stood in the wreckage that was Bonnie Rockwallers living room surveying the damage.

The EMTs were wheeling two stretchers out of the house, bloody white sheets draped over the humps that were the bodies of Monique and Bonnie.

Kim found it hard to keep her composure as she watched the bodies be carried out into the awaiting ambulance.

Dr. Director crouched on the floor by a damaged PDA that Kim recognized as Monique's, it was mangled and inoperable.

Ron sighed as he looked out the hole the Car punched through the house; Rufus was wandering around the rubble looking for any clues.

Both Kim and Ron got dressed and headed over to Bonnie's house immediately after they lost contact with Monique.

Kim remembered hearing the Roar of the engine, the blinding light, the god awful horn, and then the connection was lost.

Kim started to weep for her friend, for all of her friends she and Ron lost over the past 2 days.

It was too much for two teens to handle, and by the looks of it, it was too much for Dr. Director to handle.

Dr. Director stayed crouched by the damaged PDA, mumbling something incoherently as she started to cry.

_Too long, this has gone on for too long_

Ron thought as he looked out the entrance way the Car had created; he noticed that the road was practically straight ahead of where he was standing.

_Wait a minute_

Ron climbed down to the front of Bonnie's house and looked at the road ahead, then back at the house.

"Hey Kim?" Ron called

Kim slowly made her way out of the house to where Ron was standing, Rufus followed her out.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked wiping her eyes.

"Kim, how did the Car get inside the house?" Ron asked

Kim gave Ron a funny look, and then turned back towards the house.

"There is no makeshift ramp, no tire marks. There is no way that Car could have gotten up into the house without damaging the porch or the stairs leading to the porch" Ron said pointing out the area under the gaping hole the Car left in the house.

Kim followed Ron's gaze and noticed that below the hole, nothing was damaged. Everything at ground level for about 30 feet in front of the hole was untouched by the Car.

"I mean, the only way it could have gotten up there if it didn't hit a ramp would be if it-"

"Just flew off the ground" Kim finished.

Kim reached for the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade, the woman who cursed the Car out, how was she killed?" Kim asked

"That's the weird part Kim"

"Weirder than a Demon possessed Car that kills for fun?" Ron asked over Kim's shoulder.

"Ah-Huh" Rufus squeaked.

"Good point; she was killed in her own living room. It appears that the Car magically lifted off the ground to strike at her in the safety of her own home."

Kim gritted her teeth; _The Damned Car is doing the same thing it did in New Mexico._

"Wade, any luck on the Holy Water?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I've got all the local pastors to christen about 95,000 gallons of water."

Kim and Ron's eyes grew in surprise.

"Wade, how did you get so much water?" Kim asked

"Yeah; and where are you storing it?" Ron asked

"Don't worry, I had the local Fire and Rescue as well as numerous GJ aircraft suck water out of the nearby lakes. I estimate about 20 different aircraft with water aboard."

"Spankin' Wade, I'll let you know how we'll use the water after I explain the plan to the rest of the agents." Kim said shutting the Kimmunicator off.

"Plan? KP, what plan?" Ron asked

"I'll tell you at the meeting Ron" Kim said walking back towards the house.

"Wha? Now there is a meeting? What else haven't you told me!" Ron protested

Kim spun around and planted a kiss right on Ron's lips, catching him by surprise.

"How about that I love you" Kim smiled

Ron wiped his goofy grin off of his face

"But Kim, I already knew that" Ron said with a half smile.

Kim giggled as she went back to the house, Ron was right behind her.

"Betty?" Kim asked

Betty Director was still in the same spot on the floor, upon hearing her name she slowly started to get up wiping the tears from her eye.

"Betty, listen to me. It wasn't your fault," Kim said trying to reassure the Director

"I should have stayed with them" Betty said

"If you did your body would also be loaded up on a stretcher heading for the morgue" Ron said, Rufus nodded in agreement.

Kim came closer to Betty and put her hand on her shoulder

"Listen, I have a plan to stop this Car once and for all. But I will need your help, OK?" Kim asked

Betty sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"Ok, but I need every available agent to be at the station. We are going to need them for this to work" Kim said

"Sure thing Kim, but they tried stopping the Car before. They believed they buried it under 100 tons of New Mexico rock, and yet its here today." Betty said looking at Kim

Kim gave her a half smile; behind her Ron gave a similar half smile.

"Yeah, but they didn't have Holy Water"

* * *

**Middleton Police Station**

The Middleton Police Station briefing room was jam packed with local officers and Global Justice agents as they were all pulled in from their assignments on the road blocks.

Most were grumbling about the Car and its recent attack at Bonnie's house, while at the front of the room Dr. Director, Kim and Ron were standing, preparing to brief them all on their plan.

Dr. Director called one of the agents up and whispered something to him. Moments later the agent disappeared into the back of the station towards the holding cells, Kim and Ron followed the agent.

The agent stopped in front of a holding cell, inside was a blue skinned scientist, and a pale green woman.

"Ugh, what do you want now Kimmie?" Shego asked with disgust

"We need yours and Drakken's help" Kim said peering into the cell

"Why should I help you Kim Possible?" Drakken laughed

"Because, you are the only one who can help us stop The Car" Ron said

Drakken and Shego turned towards the two, a hint of surprise and fear in their faces.

"You don't mean that Car that showed up when you foiled Drakken's plan are you?" Shego asked, worry mounting in her voice.

"The very same Shego" Kim said grimly

"How can I stop something so sinister? I can't even take over the world and you want me to help you try and destroy an entity of pure evil?" Drakken said as he balled up in a corner of the cell.

Kim and Ron looked at each other

"How do you know about the Car?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you only saw it for a few seconds" Ron added with Rufus nodding in agreement

"Your Computer friend contacted us about half hour ago and told us, after I told him what I was working on" Drakken said gloomily

"So, what were you working on?" Kim asked

"I was working on a new kind of explosive that I was planning to mass together creating the ultimate doomsday device, but you showed up before I could set it off. Then that Car showed up" Drakken shivered as he thought about the Sinister Car and how it stared him down.

"Do you still have the explosives?" Kim asked

"Yes, they were all manufactured in the lab" Drakken said as he rose from his place on the cot and made his way to the bars of the cell.

"But what does that have to do with-"

"Your explosive can be used to completely destroy the Car that is why we are having this discussion" Kim said matter-o-factly.

"Look Kimmie, I hit that damned thing with two really powerful blasts, and it did _nothing_. What makes you think Drakken's explosive is going to be any different?" Shego asked

"Because, we use your explosives on a cliff face, lure the Car into the area, and then you detonate the explosives effectively burying the Car." Kim said

"Wait, wait, wait. Your Computer geek friend said they tried that before and that is why the Car is here now" Shego said

"Right, but after the Car is buried we plan to douse the area with Holy Water." Kim said giving Shego a half smile.

"Huh? Holy Water? Why Holy Water?" Shego asked as she rubbed her temple

"Because the Car cannot go on sacred ground, so if it can't go on sacred ground, it cannot handle sacred water. We hope it burns the Car back to its place of origin" Ron said as he put his arm on Kim's shoulder.

"So, are you going to help us or not?" Kim asked

With much deliberation and mental arguing, both Drakken and Shego agreed.

The agent led them back out to the briefing room, where Dr. Director was just about to start her briefing, Drakken and Shego were kept to the side of the room while Ron and Kim joined Dr. Director up at the front of the room.

"May I have your attention please" Dr. Director spoke,

The room immediately quieted down as they turned to face the front of the room.

"As you all know, our recent attempts to stop the Car have ended in not only failure, but the loss of 4 GJ agents and 2 police officers. And tonight we can add the deaths of two brave teenagers to the list of those who have fallen trying to stop him" Dr. Director spoke, all eyes remained on her.

"Thanks to the efforts of the late Chief Hubble, we have discovered some new information on the Car. It turns out Chief Hubble has dealt with this Car in the past"

Dr. Director motioned to the large dry erase board with enlarged pictures tacked to it.

"These images were taken out of a 1977 report from a small New Mexico town. They reported 3 deaths all in one day, but it is the matter in which they were killed that will enlighten us."

Kim took one of the photos and held it up

"The three were killed in the exact same way as the first three were killed in Middleton; in fact all the recent killings are exactly the same as the killings of this 1977 report."

The crowd of agents and officers muttered quietly amongst themselves at Dr. Director continued

"It was understood later in the investigation that the Car is not of this world. It has killed numerous people, smashed through brick walls, destroyed a robotic car, taken direct hits with plasma bursts, and has even barrel rolled into our pursuing agents vehicles. All without even getting a scratch. Gentleman, this Car is an entity of pure evil, and we have nothing to fight something so Evil……"

The room was enveloped with chatter as arguments of how they would stop something like this, and if it was really true.

"Thankfully with the help of Kim and Ron, as well as the added assistance of Drakken and Shego, we have a plan to end this once and for all."

Dr. Director laid out the plan to the waiting officers and agents, going over every detail of the operation.

"This will go into effect as soon as possible. I want a small team to go with Drakken and Shego up to their lair and grab load their explosives, it's a good idea to bring the two police vans to load as much explosives as possible, after what happened in New Mexico I don't want to take any chances."

"The rest of you are to go home and remain there till we contact you, the only ones to be out on the street are Kim and Ron, any questions?"

The room was silent

"Ok, you are dismissed. I want the following agents to proceed with Drakken and Shego in the police vans up to their lair and start loading the explosives. When you are loaded up, head to the destination and start wiring them so they are ready as soon as possible"

Dr. Director read about 5 names out of the more than 20 agents in the room, as the last of the officers went home the remaining 5 as well as Dr. Director loaded up into the police vans.

"I want you two to be ready to execute this plan in about an hour and a half, which should give us enough time to plant the explosives."

"What about the aircraft carrying the Holy Water?" Kim asked

"They are on stand by; they are all roughly 2 minutes away from the destination and can be there within 30 seconds. In the mean time go home and get rested" Dr. Director said as the police van pulled out onto the street, following the first van up the mountain towards Drakken's lair.

Kim started to walk over to Ron's bike and put her helmet on; Ron dawned his helmet and got on the bike.

"Where too Kim?" Ron asked as he started the bike

"Duh Ron, my house. We can eat something and get some shut eye before we do this" Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, holding him tighter than usual.

Ron smiled slightly before he started out, heading for Kim's house.

* * *

**Possible Residence**

Kim and Ron both entered the house quietly.

The house was dark and everyone was asleep, this relieved Kim a little bit as she didn't have to explain what she and Ron were going to attempt later.

They both made their way into the kitchen and got themselves some cereal to eat, and then they washed up and collapsed onto the couch.

"Ron" Kim said softly

"What is it KP?"

"Ron, I-I just don't know if this is going to work" Kim said, worry and doubt were in her voice

"Just have a little faith Kim."

"But that's just it Ron, what if faith and hope just aren't enough to combat something so sinister?" Kim cried as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"We are just going to have to believe Kim, there is nothing more we can do"

"Ron"

Kim looked into Ron's big brown eyes; Ron could see the panic and worry in hers as she embraced him in a hug.

"I'm scared Ron, I'm so scared" Kim said crying onto Ron's shoulder

Ron just brushed his hand through her thick red hair.

"I don't want to lose you Ron; I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You won't lose me Kim. I will never leave you"

"But what if that Car tries to kill you?"

"Then I'll fight back Kim, I'm not going to back down from some demon possessed Car just because it can't be stopped. Just as you shouldn't"

There was a silence between the two of them.

"Listen Kim, you are not going to die. I am not going to die. We will defeat this Car, it will all end tonight, now are you with me on this?"

Kim lifted her head off of Ron's shoulder and looked at him,

She slowly leaned in closer, Ron also moved in closer

Their lips met in a moment of pure passion and love. It bonded the two, letting each other know that they weren't going to go down, not without a fight.

Kim pulled slowly away from the kiss

"Yes, Ron" Kim whispered as the rested their heads together, staring into each others eyes.

"I'm with you Ron, and I always will be"

"Likewise Kim"

The two stayed that way, just staring into each others eyes lost in their love for each other.

"Ah Kim, we might want to get our gear together." Ron said as he glanced at the clock behind Kim.

"You're right; I put our gear in the garage." Kim said getting up.

"Let me help you get the stuff together" Ron said as he followed Kim.

Kim opened the side door into the garage, it was empty inside as her father's car was in the driveway and her mother's minivan was out in front of the house.

Kim and Ron walked across the empty garage floor to the work bench on the far wall.

They started gathering up their equipment when a noise from outside caught their attention.

"You hear that Kim?" Ron asked

"Yeah, it sounded like-"

"Wind" Ron said cutting off Kim's sentence.

Kim began to feel uneasy, like something was not right at that moment.

"Ron, something isn't right"

"You too? I thought it was just me but something doesn't fit here and I can't…."

Ron trailed off as he turned to look around.

"Ron? Ron?" Kim asked as she turned to her friend when she heard it.

_Skreeek_

It was the unmistakable sound of Rubber contacting Concrete.

Kim looked past Ron,

Her eyes grew wide, her breathing became shallow and her pupils dilated.

Kim felt her heart begin to race.

_No, no this can't be._

_How…how is this possible?_

"Kkkkkiiimm" A shocked Ron squeaked out as he grasped Kim's hand tight.

"God no" Kim wheezed.

They were staring at the Car, which was in Kim's garage. And they had no way to get out.

* * *

So ends another chapter in KP/Car Crossover, there will be at the very least 2 more chapters on this story before I wrap it up.

Then I will work on the sequel, which I hope all of you will read.

You know the drill,

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Near the end, but there is the sequel which will be eviler and weirder than this story (Yes it is possible)

Now let's get the final showdown on the road.

* * *

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 8**

**Nowhere to Run to, oh…..wait a sec…**

_Just how did it do this without anyone knowing?_

Kim started to panic; she and Ron were trapped in her garage with the sinister Car and couldn't get out.

Kim surveyed the situation in a moment of clarity; their entrance was across the garage floor, crossing it would give the Car the chance to run them both down.

Garage door was closed and locked.

Their only hope was the small window that Ron parked his bike under.

Only problem was that it was also across the garage, and it was closed as well.

"Kimmm, what do we do?" A panicked Ron whispered

"I don't know Ron, but it can't end like this" Kim whispered back

Then they both heard the slam of a door, followed by footsteps.

"Kimmie, is that you?"

It was Kim's father, and he was heading towards the open door that leads to the garage.

"Dad, it's me. Don't come in here"

"Kimmie? Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Dad just listen to me, do not come in here!"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, don't you give me that tone!"

Kim's father's voice was getting nearer as the two teens saw his figure approaching the open doorway.

"Dad, it's the Car! It's in HERE, GO BACK INSIDE NOW!" Kim practically screamed at her father who froze in his tracks at the statement.

"It-it's here?" A nervous Mr. Dr. Possible asked

"Yes, now go back inside. We can handle this" Kim said firmly as she watched her father slowly back away from the open door.

_Shink-shink-Varooom!_

Kim and Ron glanced over at the sound.

The Car had started its engine, as if anticipating their attempt to escape.

Kim elbowed Ron gently and motioned towards the locked garage door.

Ron raised an eyebrow; Kim sighed and whispered to Ron

"Let's see if we can get the door unlocked, it looks like our only means of escape."

Ron looked at the garage door; the lock was dead center in the door.

"No-way, Kim no. You are not going to try that" Ron said,

He knew that going for the lock would be putting yourself at risk of becoming road kill.

"Ron, it's the only way"

Ron started to feel tears in his eyes, she knew the risks involved. They just had to accept them.

Ron nodded; Kim brushed her hand against his cheek before she started creeping towards the garage door.

Rufus who had been sleeping this entire time poked his head out of Ron's pocket.

Rufus looked around and saw a very nervous and crying Ron watching Kim sneaking over to the locked garage door.

"Huh?"

Rufus then turned back and saw the Car sitting there in Kim's garage, its engine idle was the only noise in the room, until Rufus screamed and darted back into Ron's pocket.

Kim had reached the locked garage door.

She still remained close to the side, but now she had to make the treacherous pass to get to the lock.

She glanced back at Ron, who was still worried beyond belief as his gaze changed between Kim and the Car every few seconds.

Kim took a deep breath; from her quick estimate she figured no more than 5 steps till she reached the lock.

_Here goes nothing_

Kim put her right foot cautiously forward, her eyes stayed on the Car.

_1_

Kim took another step, the Car stayed in its place

_2_

Kim felt the sweat run down her face; her hands were shaking as she took another step

_3_

The Car stayed in its spot, never attempting anything to get Kim as she took another step

_4_

The Car Roared ahead, Kim caught the movement at the last second and back flipped as the Car roared under her

_Skreeeeech!_

The Car came to a halt just before impacting the garage door.

Kim landed back at her starting point short of breath as she watched the Car.

The Car then began to move…………..backwards.

_What in the hell?_

The Car was actually backing up to its original spot, where it stopped.

Kim stared in disbelief at what just happened, Ron was in equal shock…..even though he was now milk white.

"Ron?" Kim asked nervously

Ron's expression was frozen; his jaw hung open, his eyes wide, and his right hand up in a pointing reference.

Kim slowly made her way back over to Ron, keeping her eyes on the Car at all times.

"Ron" Kim said again

Ron stared blankly into space.

_Only one thing can take him out of this_

Kim sighed as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Ron's cheek.

Soon the color returned to his face as he started to move his arms.

"Ugh" Ron moaned as he came too.

"Ron, don't do that! You had me scared there for a minute."

"Oh, like what I just witnessed didn't scare me" Ron said sarcastically

"I'll be fine, just be ready to make a move." Kim said as she started back towards the door.

This time Ron followed her over to the door, this would allow him to escape with Kim easier than him staying back near the Car.

Kim sighed again, she made it four steps before the Car made it's move.

_No need to sneak to the latch this time_

Kim cracked her knuckles as she started across the garage towards the latch.

She made it three steps before she heard it again.

The Car roared forward again, Kim this time quickly jumped back over to Ron as it came towards her.

_Skreeeeeeeeeeech! _

The Car skidded to a halt before its bumper thudded into the garage door, it swayed slightly with the impact.

Kim and Ron watched as the Car slowly backed up yet again, into its starting spot.

"Bastards toying with us" Ron said grimly as the car stopped backing up.

Kim gritted her teeth

_Its enjoying this_

Then the room became enveloped with a roar as the Car started revving its engine.

The Car revved up to a certain point and held its RPMs there as smoke poured out of its dual exhaust.

Kim and Ron hunched back against the wall of the garage as the roar drowned out all other sounds in the room.

Kim could hear the car alarms down the block start going off, dogs started barking as the Car kept its engine revved.

Ron covered his ears as the sound only seemed to grow louder.

_Babababababababababababababababababbabbabbabababababbabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

The Car started sounding its horn like a trumpet, now Kim covered her ears.

The combination of the Car's engine and it's horn could be heard 2 miles away as it continued its onslaught.

_Babababaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Then the Car kept the horn on, its constant high pitched tone shattered the window on the far side of the garage.

Suddenly an idea came to Kim.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Kim rushed over to the lock on the garage door.

Just as she reached it the Car roared forward again, and again Kim back flipped to where Ron was standing.

The Car skidded to a halt just before the door, never letting off of its horn

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Kim grabbed Ron and together they both quickly scrambled over the now stopped Car and leapt through the now broken window.

They landed on the grass outside of the garage covered in broken glass.

The horn stopped blowing.

"Come on Ron!" Kim yelled as she quickly jumped onto Ron's parked bike.

Ron scrambled over to the bike when he heard the garage door shatter.

The Car burst through the locked garage door and stopped in the Possibles driveway as Ron started his bike.

"GO,GO!" Kim screamed as the bike came to life.

Ron put the bike in gear and they were quickly off the Possibles property and heading for the rendezvous point.

The Car witnessed Ron pull the bike onto the street and quickly gave chase.

The two vehicles roared down the deserted streets of Middleton, heading for the mountainside.

Kim glanced over Ron's shoulder as he drove the bike down the streets.

The digital speedometer read 150mph.

Kim then looked behind her.

The Car was right behind them, there was maybe a 5 foot gap between the rear tire of the bike and the front bumper of the Car.

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator out of her pocket.

"Wade, the Car is on us! Tell them to get ready!"

"You're too early guys, Dr. Directors van isn't even up there yet." Wade said with worry.

"Any word on Drakken and Shego?"

"Nothing, Kim you and Ron are going to have to stall it!"

Ron approached the turnoff for the rendezvous point,

After hearing what Wade said he kept the bike heading straight as he passed the turn.

The Car on the other hand turned down the road, heading for the unready trap.

Ron saw the Car disappear from his mirrors and glanced to his left.

The Car was running parallel to Ron on the dirt road that lead up to the trap,

_Dammit, he's good_

Ron applied the brakes as he turned across the road, cutting through the grass and pulling the bike onto the dirt road behind the Car.

"Wade, we are on our way to the rendezvous point, we'll try to distract him but try to get to through to them. They need to know they have to pick up the pace!" Kim said as she desperately clung to Ron as the bike bounced around on the dirt road.

"Got it Kim, good luck"

* * *

Dr. Director navigated the loaded van up the winding dirt road.

Drakken and Shego had their van there already and were setting up the explosives, she just hoped this plan would work.

"Hey, something's coming up on us, FAST!" One of the agents yelled.

Dr. Director looked into the rear view mirror,

Through all the dust she saw two large headlights rapidly approaching the back of the van.

_No, it can't be them. They're too early!_

The air became filled with the unmistakable sound of the Car's engine as it gained on the van.

_Crunch!_

The Car slammed forcefully into the back of the van, one of the agents leaned back and draped his arms over the large cases of explosives they were carrying.

The Car pulled along the right side of the van.

_Thud!_

The Car brushed into the side of the van as they continued to race down the road.

_Smash!_

The Car hit the van hard, the impact caused Dr. Director to lose grip on the steering wheel and the van slid to a stop, just off the side of the road.

Dr. Director frantically planted her foot on the accelerator in an attempt to escape when the van stalled.

The Car had slid sideways on the road as it tried to turn around to finish off the van.

Suddenly a bike came whizzing up from behind the van, it slid sideways as it navigated up to the Car.

The Car's attention was now diverted towards the bike as its rear tires sprayed dirt and gravels every where as it tried to power itself around towards the bike.

Suddenly Dr. Directors PDA started to vibrate

She quickly answered it as Kim appeared on the screen.

"Betty, we'll keep it occupied. You just get up to the others and get ready, I don't know how long Ron could keep him busy!"

"Affirmative Miss Possible, we won't let you down"

Dr. Director turned the keys in the ignition and brought the van back into drive as she accelerated back up towards the site.

* * *

Drakken and Shego were setting up the last of their explosives on the far edge of the ridge.

"Hey Nielson! How many you have left!" Drakken called to one of the GJ agents

"I got about three left!"

"How about you Dobbs?" Drakken yelled across the gorge.

"Four left Drakken!" Dobbs replied.

"Shego, start wiring these up" Drakken said as he assessed the trap.

He had to admit it was a sound idea, lure the Car into the gorge and then rain rock down upon it from all angles. Then the Cu' de Gras was dousing the area with Holy Water, drowning the demons chances of escape.

"Hey, Dr. D!" Shego said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Drakken turned to his sidekick, "What is it Shego"

"I see two vehicles approaching fast, one appears to be a bike"

Drakken clenched his fists

_Always with the foiling of plans!_

He looked across the vast deserted expanse, he saw Stoppables bike rapidly going down the road, the Car was behind it.

"Someone's early" an angry Drakken said.

"Erg, we'll have to improvise. Start running the wires to the detonators, I'll tell the others to do the same"

Drakken started running off so he could get close enough to yell coherently to the two other agents.

"Should I do anything else?" a worried Shego asked from behind him.

"Yes!" Drakken called back as he slowed down so Shego could hear him

"I want you to pray that this is going to work" Drakken spoke these words with a grim tone.

Shego nodded hurriedly as she continued splicing wires to the detonators.

Drakken started off running back towards the other agents,

_Should have told them that these explosives were never tested,_

Drakken mentally kicked himself for never testing out the explosives, but now they needed to work.

Their fate, as well as the fate of the entire city was riding on his creation.

_If this works it will be a true miracle, If not…………_

_Then God help us all…_

* * *

And another piece of the puzzle comes together

I could tell I probably annoyed a few of you with the previous chapters ending, it being a cliff hanger and all.

I want all of you to know that ending the chapter there was my intent all along, just to leave you hanging at the critical moment, I'm kind of evil that way ;)

Ok, if all goes well I should have the next chapter up by Saturday.

Happy Holidays Everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

This is the end, beautiful friend, the end.

Sorry I was listening to the Doors today, but it rings true.

This is the final chapter in the struggle with the car, but that is not to say that the story is over.

Not in the least, I still have one more chapter to write after this one. And then I focus on the sequel, my other fanfic (Way of the Badge if any are interested) and get to work on my newest KP/crossover idea. At least one person attempted this crossover, but it hasn't been updated in over a year. I hope to get the feel of this crossover right, but we'll see how it goes. (Still in the development stages)

Now let's finish this horror filled carnage of a story the way all stories should end.

With a mind bogglingly huge Explosion!

**

* * *

**

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 9**

**Click, Click, BOOM**

Ron rapidly approached the fork in the road; if he went left he would lead the Car up to the team setting up the trap. If he went right he would lead the Car into the gorge, leaving them and it 500 feet below the team setting up the explosives.

Ron really didn't have a choice in the matter, and he knew it.

The team above wasn't ready in any sense for them to be there this early, so leading the Car up there would effectively be signing their death warrants.

Ron leaned gently to the right, going down the right branch.

The Car naturally followed them down the path, leaving Dr. Director and her crew a free shot to join the rest in setting the explosives.

Ron looked at the road ahead of him, through the dim light of the bikes headlights he could see that there would be a problem.

The dirt road was full of ruts and ditches, not the ideal conditions for a sport bike to be on.

Ron gritted his teeth as he started to slow down.

"Kim, hold on! It's going to get a little bumpy!" Ron called back to Kim.

He felt her grip on him tighten, and under different circumstances he would be enjoying it.

But he had to concentrate on not hitting a rut at a speed that would send them both off of the bike.

Behind them the Car closed in, it didn't have to slow down on the road. But it never missed an opportunity to mess with people before their untimely death.

The Car gradually accelerated till its massive bumpers were mere inches from the bikes rear tire.

Kim glanced back, hoping to see the Car at least a good 5 feet behind them.

But all she saw was its monstrous front grille as it inched closer to the bike.

The Car's front bumper touched the rear tire of the bike, not enough to send them flying, but enough that they knew he was there.

Ron felt the bike shift a little bit, he guessed what it was but wanted to check on Kim, as her life was basically in his hands.

"What was that Kim?"

"It's the Car, he's hitting us!" Kim cried, she gripped Ron tighter as they approached the gorge.

Ron wanted to say something to Kim about her grip, as he was having some problems breathing.

But decided against it, he'd rather have Kim crush him than be crushed by a demonic Car.

* * *

Drakken watched as Stoppable led the Car into the gorge,

_The buffoon is smarter than he looks, that'll buy us a good 3 minutes_

He already informed the other 2 agents to start running the wires to the detonators, now he had to check that he covered all of the areas that needed to be.

If he missed one spot, there was a chance that the rock fall would miss an area and potentially allow the Car to escape.

Shego soon joined him on the far side of the ridge.

"I got all five on this section all wired up and ready, how many are left to be wired?" Shego panted, trying to catch her breath.

Drakken scribbled in the dirt as he did the math in his head.

"Twenty, maybe less" Drakken surmised as he watched Dr. Director pull up.

"Tell them to forget their explosives, we need everyone to start wiring the explosives. By the looks of it we only have about 2 minutes" Drakken said grimly as he watched the bike race around the gorge, with the Car right behind them.

_Please, let this invention actually work_

* * *

The gorge was surprisingly barren, no trees or shrubs.

Just dirt and rock

"We have a lot of room to maneuver Ron" Kim said from behind Ron.

Ron nodded, this would allow them to toy with the Car while the team got ready above.

Ron accelerated up a dirt mound, the back tire kicking dust up in the Car's path.

Kim nudged Ron on the shoulder and pointed down and to their right.

Ron quickly glanced at where she was pointing and saw the Car.

Apparently it decided to take the low road and cut them off at the pass.

_Not gonna happen dude_

Ron applied more throttle and accelerated past the Car before it could make its move.

Soon they were approaching the far wall of the gorge, Ron applied the brakes and leaned right.

The bike hit a flat patch of rock and slid sideways. Ron quickly recovered from this unexpected slide and kept the bike upright.

However now they were stopped, facing the way they came.

The Car saw all of this, and decided to stop. It still faced the two teens as it revved its engine.

Ron, not willing to back down from an evil Car squeezed the throttle, revving the bikes engine in response as he faced down the Car.

For what seemed like an eternity to Kim, the two of them stared down each other, waiting for one to make a move.

Kim saw Ron's reflection in the bikes windshield, he had his serious face on.

Kim held Ron close as he blipped the bikes throttle again.

"Ready Kim?"

"Always Ron" Kim replied, her tone was just as serious as his.

Ron kicked the bike into gear as the Car lurched to its side as it revved again.

"Demon Car you are going Down!" Ron screamed as he applied throttle to the bike.

The back tire squealed on the rock and sprung ahead with lightning speed.

The Car also moved to try and knock them off, but the bike was too fast.

They squeezed past the Car before it could cut in front.

The Car soon spun its tires as it whipped around in pursuit of the two.

* * *

Drakken had all the wires from the right side of the cliff all set and wired into the central box, which is what they were using as a main detonator.

Shego signaled from the far side of the left ridge that she had almost finished with her half.

"Dr. Director" Drakken called out

"What is it Drakken?"

"Tell Kim Possible we're almost ready, get her out of there"

* * *

Kim heard her Kimmunicator go off, she frantically tried to get to it as the sped along the gorge.

"Kim!"

"Dr. Director?" Kim said slightly surprised as she stared at the screen.

"Kim, we're finishing up here, get out of there!"

Kim nodded and switched the Kimmunicator off.

"Did you get that Ron?"

"Loud and clear KP"

Ron made a hard left, pointing the bike towards the way they came in.

But the Car came at them from the left and slid to a stop in front of their escape path.

Ron panicked and turned to the right,

The Bike accelerated up towards the gorge walls, and they couldn't slow down in time.

"Kim, get ready to bail!"

"What?"

"We can't get out of this one, be ready to bail!"

Ron wasn't sure about this, but they didn't have a choice.

He pointed the bike to a rather steep incline against the wall face, the front tire started to lift off the ground as the bike climbed the grade.

"Now Kim!"

Ron and Kim both jumped off the back of the bike as it continued up the incline, It then back flipped when it reached the top and began to tumble down smashing onto the hood of the Car.

The two frantically climbed up the remaining incline till they came to the rock wall.

They looked back down, The Car attempted to drive up after them, but the grade was too steep.

It got stuck as its front end plowed into the dirt.

"Now what Ron?" Kim asked frantically.

Their means of escape lay crumpled at the bottom of the incline, and the Car was there.

"You have the Hair dryer?" Ron asked looking up the wall.

Kim reached into her side pouch, she felt the handle of the hair dryer.

"Yes, yes I do!" Kim said practically beaming with joy.

"I think you could figure out what to do next" Ron said with a half smile.

"Come on Ron!" Kim said as she raced along the top of the incline.

"That is the perfect place to latch to" Kim called to Ron.

By now the Car had freed itself from the dirt, it stopped where it was.

It looked for the teens before it noticed them at the far end of the gorge. It couldn't reach them up that grade, but it could try and stop their escape.

The Car accelerated to where Kim and Ron were standing.

"Kim, he's coming" Ron said as he noticed the Car racing towards their position.

"Don't worry Ron, he can't climb up this grade. Now hold on tight" Kim said as she fired the hair dryer up at the wall of rock.

After a few seconds she tugged on the line, she had a secure latch.

Ron embraced Kim as she prepared to winch themselves up.

"Tighter" Kim said playfully.

Ron obliged as Kim hit the button, they started their rise up the wall.

The Car arrived at the bottom of the grade when Kim and Ron started to winch themselves up the wall.

The Car stopped, and watched them for a couple of seconds.

It saw an opportunity arise and accelerated towards the rock wall.

It smashed into the rock wall, the entire cliff side shook with the impact.

Rocks broke off the top and started plummeting down, towards Ron and Kim.

"Look out Kim!" Ron screamed as rocks whizzed by them.

Rufus, who remained in Ron's pocket since he witnessed the Car in Kim's garage peeked his head out of Ron's pocket.

Rufus saw that they were up off the ground, shrieked and retreated back into Ron's pocket.

It is safe to assume things weren't going well for Rufus.

The Car backed up, and rammed the wall again.

This time it got its desired effect.

The winch mechanism on the hair dryer suddenly stopped.

_Oh no_

"Kim, why have we stopped?" a nervous Ron asked.

"It's jammed!" Kim said in a panic.

The Car looked up at the two teens and saw that they stopped their upward ascent.

It quickly backed up, and proceeded back up the road to cut them off when they made it up.

* * *

Drakken had just gotten the wires that Shego had laid out for the explosives on the left side, now he had to connect them all to the central box.

"Good, now who's a good electrician?" Drakken asked looking around.

Everyone had a stunned, if not shocked look on their face.

"Kidding!" Drakken laughed as he watched their expressions change.

"Now isn't the time for jokes Dr. D" Shego fumed.

"Fine," Dr. Drakken grumbled as he went back to wiring the explosives to the box.

* * *

Kim and Ron hung precariously from their line as they watched the Car accelerate up the road.

Kim began to frantically hit the side of the hair dryer, praying it would start working again.

"Any luck?"

"None Ron, we're going to have to shimmy up the rope."

"Kim have you seen me shimmy? You know cause-"

"I know, I know. It's not pretty, you don't have a choice now Ron!" Kim argued as she looked into Ron's eyes.

"Fine, just no kiss for you when we get to the top" Ron grumbled.

"Focus Ron!"

"Sorry KP!"

With that out of the way, Kim started shimmying up the rope.

Ron followed after her, glad that she couldn't see him shimmy.

It took Kim almost exactly fifty seconds to finish climbing the rope.

When she reached the top she looked across the horizon,

She saw the dust trail following the Car, they had another ninety seconds before the Car was on them.

She looked back down the rope, Ron was about five feet down.

"Hurry Ron, its coming!"

"Working on it" Ron cried as he inched closer and closer to the top.

Kim glanced back over at the horizon, the dust cloud was closing in.

_Come on Ron_

* * *

"There! It's all set!" Drakken cried with delight.

The panel of the control box glowed to life.

"Where are Kim and the buffoon?" Drakken asked looking around.

"There they are!" Dr. Director called as she pointed about sixty feet away.

* * *

"Almost there KP" Ron said as he now closed into the peak.

Kim glanced over her side and saw the team standing there, the box in Drakken's hands glowed an eerie red.

"I got you Ron, hold on" Kim said as she grabbed Ron's arm.

She grunted as she pulled him up, but he was soon up there with her.

"Thanks Kim" Ron panted as he started to rise to his feet.

"No big Ron" Kim said standing next to him.

Ron looked across the open plane on their left.

"No but that is VERY BIG!" Ron cried

Kim spun around to see what Ron was talking about.

The Car had made it to the top of the ridge, and it was bearing down on the two teens.

Suddenly an idea came to Kim.

Ron started to run when Kim held out her arm.

"Kim what are you doing?"

"Wait Ron" Kim gave Ron the 'trust me' look.

Ron, willing to gamble on Kim's judgment (she usually was right anyway) stopped his attempt to flee.

The Car closed in on them

"Kim"

"Not yet Ron"

Ninety feet away.

"Maybe we should move"

"Not yet"

Fifty feet.

"On my signal dive out of the way Ron"

Twenty feet.

Babababaaaaabaaaaaa

"Now Ron!"

Kim and Ron dove in opposite directions as the Car passed between them,

It sailed over the rocks and started to fall into the gorge.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

"THROW IT!" Kim screamed as she and Ron started running towards the team.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

"Throw the stupid switch!" Ron cried as he and Kim dove to the ground next to the box as Drakken flipped the switch.

The cliff side behind them erupted into a thunderous explosion.

Those that were on their feet were knocked to the ground.

Everyone rolled onto their backs to watch the ensuing fireball.

Within the roar of the explosion was the sound of something not of this world.

A god awful sound was heard intertwined with the explosion.

Everyone stared at the massive fireball, for within it contained the flaming figure of a demon, crying out in pain.

Fire shot out of its eyes, and out of its mouth as the blood curling scream continued.

All anyone could do was watch in horror at the figure they all saw within the fireball.

Then the fireball dissipated, and the figure along with the scream subsided.

They were replaced by an eerie calm.

"Dr. Director to all GJ aircraft! Intercept now! I repeat, intercept now!"

As the smoke dissipated in the predawn light, hundreds of Global Justice jets screamed across the sky.

As they flew over the gorge they each dropped their water tanks onto the rubble below.

This continued for another 3 minutes before they all called in.

"Roger that, proceed to base. Dr. Director out"

Dr. Director slowly rose from her spot on the ground, the others soon followed.

"That's all of them." Dr. Director said.

The group walked to the side of the cliff face and peered down.

The ground below was littered with millions of rocks, covered in holy water.

"BooYah! The Possible-Stoppable team does it again!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his fists in the air.

"Booyah!" Rufus said from Ron's pocket.

Kim just giggled as she wrapped her arm around Ron's neck.

"Yep, we did it Ron" She said with a playful smile.

They remained where they were to watch the sunrise on a day that marked the end of the Car's reign of terror on the quiet town of Middleton.

* * *

-

Yep, the action comes to an end.

Or has it?

Stay tuned to find Kim and Ron readjust back to a life without many of their friends, and without a demonic car trying to kill them.

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Well this is it, the Final Chapter.

And because this has been such a success (to me anyway) that instead of my farewell notes at the end (I'm not going anywhere, but this is the last chapter after all) I have a preview of the Sequel to this story.

I'll give you the title of it at the end, and being this has a sequel it needs to be chronicalized or something similar. So this is Now Known as the Carology Series (for the cars! Get it!).

Special thanks go out too:

Jerry Unipeg, whitem, surfrost, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, charizardag, IncrediRaider8, and Drakkenfan. And another thanks goes out to captainkodak1, if it wasn't for him, I really wouldn't be writing these. (This is a great way to relieve stress too!)

And Special thanks to Disney for renewing KP for a 4th Season! Whooo-Hooooo!

And now I bring you,

The Final Chapter

* * *

**The Car Comes to Middleton**

**Chapter 10**

**It's quiet again, maybe too quiet**

"It worked. It actually worked!" Dr. Drakken cried out as he looked out onto the rubble.

Everyone stared in his direction as he broke out into a manacle laugh.

"Ugh, can it Dr. D." Shego said rolling her eyes.

"But Shego, the laugh is one of the best parts of the jooobb!" Drakken whined.

"Yeah well, it's stupid if you ask me" She said before turning her back on the giant gorge.

"Oh, you're no fun anymore!" Drakken whimpered as he followed her back to the van.

The remaining teens just stood there and watched the two walk back to the van, arguing.

"Will they ever grow up?" Kim asked

"Doubtful KP, then they wouldn't be them" Ron said

"Kim, Ron?" Dr. Director asked

Both teens turned to her.

"I want to thank you for all that you've done for us; this mission had to be the most difficult for you. And for me."

The teens nodded,

The past 3 days had been extremely hard on everyone in the town, five high school students dead, a combined total of six Middleton PD and Global Justice agents, including their top agent Will Du, had been taken out by the Car.

"But the next few weeks are not going to be easy, for now we will keep watch over the gorge, making sure that nothing leaves it. We also need to rebuild the police force, and we have to move on, put this whole thing behind us."

"Couldn't agree more Dr. Director" Kim said.

"Good to hear, I want you and Ron here to take the next few days off. Relax, try to keep happy. It's the least I can do for you after all you've done"

"Ah just one question" Ron said, he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes Ron?"

"Am I going to be compensated for my bike?"

"RON!" Kim cried giving Ron an unsettling look.

"What? I just want to know is all?" Ron protested.

"Ron, we will try to get you a replacement" Dr. Director reassured.

"Ok, but ah, how do get home now?" Ron asked curiously.

Kim gave him a swift elbow to the ribs, keeping him from asking any other questions.

"We'll have one of our jets drop you off at home, now go get some rest. We can handle this" Dr. Director said motioning to the rubble filling the gorge.

* * *

"Dr. D, just what are you doing?" Shego asked as he started circling the gorge with a camera.

"Research Shego, I want to asses just how powerful that small amount of new explosives really are!" Drakken cried with youthful exuberance.

"But wouldn't you need before pictures so you have something to compare them too?" Shego asked getting annoyed with the heat.

Drakken gave her a puzzled look, and then realized what she meant and started smiling.

"Fortunately Shego, I took some photos the previous night. They may be a little darker but they will be good enough. Now back to the lair!"

* * *

The Hover jet touched down on Kim's front lawn.

The Garage door was already being replaced by her dad and the tweebs when they got off the jet.

Jim and Tim rushed over to them, her father right behind them.

"So did you"

"Stop the demonic Car"

"Once and for all?" They asked

"Yes, it's finally over tweebs" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"AaawwwwMannnn!" They both cried in unison.

Kim and Ron both raised eyebrows.

"We wanted to"

"Study it"

"And see if we could source out"

"What makes it evil"

"And use it for toys!"

Jim and Tim turned to each other

"Hicc-a-biccaboo?"

"Hoo-Shaa!"

They then high-fived each other before running into the house.

"So, I trust that the monster is finally gone?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked

"Yeah dad, it's gone. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to take care of" Kim said giving Ron a half smile.

"Well, after what you two have been through you both deserve some alone time, just remember what I told you Ronald" Mr. P said giving Ron the parenting eye.

"You can count on me Mr. Dr. P!" Ron said putting his fist to his chest as a leader would do.

Then he felt a sudden breeze, and noticed the funny look Kim and her father were giving him.

"AwwMan!" Ron cried as he noticed his pants fell down.

Kim giggled as she turned and headed inside.

"Ronald," Mr. Dr. P said as Ron pulled his pants back up.

"Y-yes Dr. P?" Ron said

"You really need to get a new belt"

* * *

"Dr. Director to all units. Any movement out there?" Dr. Director called into the mic.

"_Agent one, nothing"_

"_Nothing out here Ma'm"_

"_All quiet on this end"_

Dr. Director sighed, they were out there for 8 hours and had nothing.

"Ten Four, keep your eyes peeled gentlemen" She tossed the mic on the dashboard of her cruiser.

She was glad that the Car didn't resurface again, but watching vast expanses of broken rock strewn about a canyon floor was not one of her top three things to do in her spare time.

_At least the computer in this thing is good_

Dr. Director turned back to the laptop mounted in the cruiser, and more importantly went back to her game of solitaire.

* * *

Kim and Ron lay at the base of a tree in the nearby park.

Ron lay up against the trunk go the tree, with Kim resting her head on his chest.

They both remained quiet for the first few moments there, watching Rufus playing with the ducks.

But after a mission like they just had, the silence was short lived.

"Ron?"

"Yes Kim?"

"Thank you, for being with me through these past few days. I needed someone to comfort me, and you didn't disappoint"

"Kim, think nothing of it. I will and have always been with you. Through the good times and the bad, through sicknesses, death rays, synthodrones, pandimentional vortex inducers and whatever else I can't remember."

Kim looked up at Ron, listening intently.

"The point is, is that I will never leave your side. So help me God"

Kim pulled herself up till she was face to face with Ron.

"And I'll never forget you for it." Kim leaned in and passionately kissed Ron.

"Besides, I don't think I'll ever find a way to repay you" Kim said with a sly grin.

"Oh I could think of a few ways" Ron said with a grin.

"Oh you could, could you?" Kim asked playfully

"Yes I can"

Both of them leaned in for another kiss, then started to roll from the spot on the tree.

It is safe to say that the two really enjoyed being alone for that amount of time.

* * *

**Later that night**

Drakken was over at his desk lining all the pictures he took across it.

Shego sat in front of the fireplace filing her nails.

_Why do we always have to have a fireplace?_ Drakken wondered.

He started arranging out the photographs in sequence, trying to match the before pictures to the after pictures.

_Brilliant! This looks very promising!_

Drakken started on the left, in his hand was a crudely drawn image of the gorge itself.

"Shego! The results look promising! These new explosives will rock this world!"

"Again with the hip ness" Shego said as she continued filing.

"Humph"

* * *

-

Kim and Ron started walking from the park.

It was already dark out as the street lights started coming on.

It was very romantic for the two as they strode hand in hand down the sidewalk, back towards Kim's house.

"I must say that this was a rather badical day" Ron said, glancing over at Kim.

"Badical indeed Ron" Kim responded with a smile.

Their time in the park was probably the most intense make out session either of them had, allowing their feelings for each other to come forward again after being put on the backburner till this Car was stopped.

Ron ran his hand through Kim's long red hair, straightening it out as it was ruffled up after their roll in the park.

Kim wrapped her arm around Ron's waist, then did something Ron wasn't expecting.

Kim's hand started traveling, south.

Ron at first felt nervous, this was all new territory for him and probably was for Kim too.

Ron didn't linger on that thought long as memories of the past 3 days came to him.

Ron wrapped his hand around Kim's waist, and started moving his hand in a similar manner.

"Ron Stoppable you are a _bad boy_" Kim said with a sly grin.

"Ah, but you like the bad boys" Ron said, returning Kim's sly grin.

"Oh, only one" Kim said with a smile.

The two continued on towards the possible residence.

* * *

"Oh this is the best invention yet!" Drakken exclaimed

So far his analysis of the pictures was very promising.

The damage done was incredible, even by evil scientist standards.

Drakken had just finished with most of the explosive positions.

His rough map marked off almost the entire length of the horseshoe, he only had five more positions to check.

"Now, position number 8…..number 8…."

Drakken searched his desk of photos for the before picture.

"Ah, here it is!" Drakken held the picture out in front of himself as he looked at the two images.

His expression started to change.

_No, no that can't be right_

Drakken frantically searched his images, the one he had couldn't be the right photo.

"Dr. D would you calm down! No need to make such a mess!" Shego shouted from her chair.

"This can't be, this can't be!"

"Ugh" Shego reluctantly got up from her seat to see what Drakken was fussing over.

As she approached, she noticed something about him.

His expression changed, the smile wasn't on his face. In fact she though that he looked..

_Scared_

Drakken stopped his frantic search as Shego approached.

* * *

The two teens approached the front of Kim's house, it was late out now.

"I had a wonderful time today Ron, do it again tomorrow?" Kim asked playfully.

"Of course KP, you know the Ron-man is good for another round" Ron replied.

The two started leaning in for one last goodnight kiss.

* * *

"Are you positive that this is correct!" A bewildered Shego asked.

In her hands were the two images.

"I-I'm afraid so Shego." Drakken said, he was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

Shego dropped to her knees, her arms started shaking.

"But then this, this would mean that"

Drakken nodded.

"It would mean that that explosive never detonated"

"But, but this is directly across from where it went in!" Shego started to get tears in her eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of fear.

* * *

Just as Kim and Ron's lips touched, the two were shrouded in blinding light.

"Ahh!" cried Ron as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"What now!" Kim moaned as she and Ron turned towards the source of the light.

--------------------------------------------------------

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

Shego screamed at the top of her lungs at Drakken, who remained curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"HOW COULD YOU MISSWIRE THAT DEVICE! YOU CREATED THE DAMNED THING!"

Drakken started to cry in his corner as Shego broke down into the fetal position and started crying.

Drakken looked at his sidekick, more specifically the state his latest screw up put her in. not to mention what is in store for the rest of Middleton because of this.

Drakken had only one thing on his mind.

"My God, What Have I done?"

* * *

--

"No, no it can't be!" Kim cried as she stared towards the source of the light.

"It shouldn't be here, why is it here!" Ron cried as he and Kim embraced tightly.

Out in the center of the street, pointed directly at the two of them were those hauntingly familiar round headlights.

"Oh my God"

_Baaaaaaaaaa Baaababaaabaaaaaaaa!_

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

* * *

Once again, many thanks to all of you who have read, and to those that have reviewed.

I'm still trying to get used to this new review system fanfic has, so don't take it personally if I don't respond to your reviews (more than likely I'll still be trying to figure out how it works)

* * *

And now, since you have all been so nice, a preview of **The Car Comes to Middleton** **Sequel**……………..

**They thought it was gone……**

"_It shouldn't be here, why is it here!"_

**They thought it was destroyed...**

"_HOW COULD YOU MISSWIRE THAT DEVICE! YOU CREATED THE DAMNED THING!"_

**They thought wrong……..**

"_My God, What Have I done?"_

_Baaaaaaaaaa Baaababaaabaaaaaaaa!_

**When all hope seemed lost……**

Dr. Director: "I'm putting Middleton under Martial Law, no one is to enter or leave. General Simms and his men will guard the perimeter to ensure that"

Kim: "What can we do? Nothing seems to stop it"

Wade: "There maybe one solution, but neither of you will like it"

**Their only hope for defeating an evil car……**

Kim: "Sir are you sure this is it?"

Junkyard man:" Yes ma'm, this is the only one."

Ron: "I still don't have a good feeling about this Kim"

Kim: "Neither do I, but it's our only hope. We'll take it"

Ron: "What is its name again?"

Junkyard man: "Her Name's CHRISTINE"

**Is another evil Car...**

**But as Christine's' revival comes together, problems arise within the team…..**

Wade: "Kim, Christine has a history of being jealous, make sure she doesn't change Ron!"

Kim: "Ron? Crushing on a Car? So not the Drama"

**Their love for each other grew, while it caused for plots to be made...**

Ron: "Don't worry Christine, you'll be back in prime form in no time"

Christine: "I could always count on you Ron"

**And for members to turn...**

Christine: _Ron deserves me, not that little skanky redhead, he and I belong together, if only she was out of the picture would he realize that._

The Car: _I might be able to help you_

**When their only hope goes bad, The Possible-Stoppable team has the odds stacked against them.**

Kim: "RON IS WITH ME! NOT YOU ME!"

Christine: "Not if I have anything to do with it Kimmie!"

_Kim Possible_

_Ron Stoppable_

_The Car_

And introducing

_Christine_ in………

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Coming soon to a fanfiction board near you**


End file.
